Fantasy
by YaoiFan22
Summary: Makoto Naegi isn't from the world the others are so this isn't his reality but his fantasy, something he doesn't consider his real life. He goes to Hope's Peak High and is labeled high school-level luck but he's actually a high school-level info broker. See where this leads him and his friends and what he actually knows about them contrary to the memory loss.
1. Different School: Revised

**A/N: Hello, I hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fantasy or its characters**

* * *

Chapter One: Different School

Makoto's POV

I don't know why I was asked here to _Hope's Peak High School_ since I didn't sign up for the lottery and I was sent the invitation saying I _won_ _it_ in a lottery. It was odd but I think my parents and Komaru, my sister, would be happy but I don't really know if they would be or not.

It was a prep school for over achievers and I came here to find a way to become a teacher since I love kids and think I would be good at it if I tried. As soon as I stepped forward and onto campus though I knew something was wrong and not just from my other worldly powers but because everything felt heavy and looked like a whirlpool.

The next thing I knew I was in darkness and woke up to see I was lying my head on a desk which was odd because I wasn't entirely familiar with this room. I looked around and saw a security camera which felt out of place before seeing iron plates which I walked up to but didn't touch.

I used my info broker ability and saw in red that we, the student of this school, installed them which was odd since I don't remember doing it. I would think I would remember that but I don't, I touched the metal and deduced that it was a strong metal aloe and that it was well-built.

I turned around to inspect the rest of the room to see a note on, I think, a teacher's speaking desk since it had no chair but a half circle where I think someone is supposed to stand that was in between two desks. I walked over to it picking it up seeing that it was welcoming me to a new life before I read that I had to meet in the _Gymnasium_ at eight, I looked up at the clock to see it was 7:55 so I walked to the door cautiously opening it since I don't remember this place that well.

I opened the spruce doors into a purple colored hallway which looked really creepy and also out of place before walking down the hall to come across a golden colored slider door that had said ' _Gym_ ' above it. When I did all I saw was white before seeing a bunch of students who acted very different from each other in almost every way.

I was going to ask something before a brunette with large spiky dreadlocks spoke saying that it makes fifteen of us now, he was a _Super High School-Level Fortune-Teller_ who has a 30% accuracy in is predictions. His name is Yasuhiro Hagakure and he's always been a bit paranoid.

A _Fanzine Artist_ was the next to speak asking if this was everyone and blocking my view of Yasuhiro, he sold thousands of doujinshis at our school festival. His name is Hifumi Yamada and is a _Super High School-Level Fanzine Artist_ "Maybe now we'll get some answers" he said before the next person spoke.

The next person to speak is Kiyotaka Ishimaru who was pointing his finger at me saying I was late and calling me a truant, I wasn't really surprised that he did because he's a _Super High School-Level Hall Monitor_ and all. He was a member of the _Disciplinary Committee_ as well, which is also no surprise "There is no excuse for your tardiness" he told me before Mukuro Ikusaba told him to stop in a way a popular girl would.

I have no idea why she is posing as her sister, Junko Enoshima a _Super High School-Level Fashion Diva_ , but she isn't really cut out for the role being in the military and all. She might just be doing as her sister says anyway for a reason I don't know "who cares about punctuality we don't even know why we're here" she said before I saw someone raise their hand.

"Did you wake up by yourself in a classroom?" Chihiro Fujisaki asked and I nodded saying that I did. "Thought that was the case" Chihiro told me before I used my power asking their basic info and noticing that Chihiro's a he and not a she so I asked that as well.

Chihiro Fujisaki is a _Super High School-Level Programmer_ and was bullied in school for being so girlish. He decided to cross-dress because of this and when he started in another school he made friends and realized that if they found out he was male he would get made fun of again for cross-dressing so he continued.

"That happened to us as well" he told me before Taeko Yasuhiro, who goes by Celestia Ludenberck apparently, said something mysterious concerning our situation. She's a _Super High School-Level Gambler_ and started gambling when she was younger even winning games that had her own life at stake.

She said it was peculiar before a man named Mondo Ohwada agreed, he's a _Super High School-Level Biker_ with a _Punch Perm_ () that's dyed a reddish brown. He blames himself for his brother, Daiya's, death and I don't understand why because Daiya didn't have to push him out of the way of the truck.

He said it reminds him of the times he had in juvy before Leon Kuwata said that we were kidnapped instead, Leon is apparently a _Super High School-Level Baseball Player_. He gave his cousin who was two years younger than him the task of throwing a baseball 160 kmh saying he would possibly fall in love with her, if the record for women's pitching wasn't 140 kmh it would be fine but it was so she gave up.

He made a joke that they'll auction off our organs before a brunette girl spoke saying it was a motivational program, her name's Aoi Asahina and she's a _Super High School-Level Swimmer_. She's good at swimming and has won every contest she's entered which was really cool and a good achievement for someone.

She asked a muscular girl a question having to do with this being a special school, Sakura Ohgami didn't know how to answer that. Sakura's a _Super High School-Level Grappler_ who made a deal with the current principal to not hurt anyone which is admirable _if_ she tells us.

I do agree with her that we go over our situation and nodded since I agree with it whole-heartedly before I looked around at the other students wondering what their personalities are like. I was creeped out by the girl who seemed even more paranoid than the _fortune-teller_ , she said that she knew I was undressing her with my eyes which is very stupid in my opinion and why I think she's creepy.

Her name's Touko Fukawa and she's a _Super High School-Level Literary Girl_ who has a crush on my boyfriend, apparently, but I didn't even know I had one. She also turns into _Genocide Jack_ (2) when she sees blood after fainting, but she also turns back into Touko Fukawa when she sneezes which is odd.

She thought I thought she was a 'troll' or something but I don't know why before Byakuya Togami, my boyfriend, said I wasn't all that. He's a _Super High School-Level Heir_ and doesn't know that his father killed Masato Naegi (3), Chiyoko Naegi (4), and Komaru Naegi.

He told me to take a picture and he looked very annoyed because I was staring "sorry" I said in a steady tone before I saw Kyoko Kirigiri. She's a _Super High School-Level Detective_ but I don't think she knows that, she's also been trying to find her father which was odd because he's the principal of this school.

I walked up to her wanting to know more about it but as soon as she asked if I need help with something I changed my mind "never mind it's nothing" I told her with a smile before walking off. I sighed unsure if I know anyone here before I heard a familiar voice asking if my name was Naegi before I looked up to see Sayaka Maizono.

"We went to the same middle school" she told me and I nodded seeing that she was a _Super High School-Level Idol_. She and I went to the same middle school before she went on to become a pop star with a few of her friends, she did some bad stuff to get there but that was in the past, hopefully it was anyway.

She told me it was a relief that there was someone here she knows "you actually remember me?" I asked and I was embarrassed that she remembers me just from me nursing a _Ardea_ (5), it's similar to a Heron but it has black swirls going down its neck. Even though she had said it was because we were in the same school for three years I knew that was the actual reason, I told her I was surprised because I wasn't popular but she was.

She said she thought she came off as a 'snob' which wasn't true but I didn't apologize when she said that because when she put her face in her hands I knew she wasn't really crying. "Knew I was faking huh?" she asked me and I nodded before Byakuya accused me of flirting "I do not flirt, much less with girls" I said shocking Byakuya and Sayaka.

"Anyways, someone has taken us here for a reason" he said when he got over the shock "we're all prisoners" Touko said and her glasses were crooked from her grabbing at her head. "I'm wanting my cell phone back because that's just barbaric" Mukuro said making everyone except myself look for their devices, I never had any since my family's deaths so that doesn't concern me.

Sakura said the same thing asking if they were confiscated before Yasuhiro said that they'll probably give them back after orientation, he foretold it taking out his crystal ball when he said it. Leon asked about the crystal ball in a 'are you serious' tone before Yasuhiro said he's dead on 30% of the time which made Touko laugh at him for the '30%' part.

A voice came over the speakers testing the microphone and I could tell from the voice it wasn't the principal from before since it sounded out of place, I remember a few things now like: hanging out with the other students here, Byakuya asking me out in the Library, Chihiro coming out as a guy, and Mondo accepting that he was dating a guy. The principal's voice sounding like that I don't remember though, he told us that it was time to roll out the welcome wagon without even knowing what that means.

Yasuhiro was being optimistic saying that we're not prisoners and that this is how they do things at _Hope's Peak_ but Kyoko said he was half-right which made me look at her. I looked to the stage and saw a half polar bear and half demon bear jump up onto the podium shocking everyone and I could tell he was an animatronic being as soon as he appeared.

What he said was funny since I don't know how anyone would think he's a 'high-tech _Build-A-Bear_ reject' before telling us he's the principal and I know that's not really true, if he said current then yes but I know he's not the original principal. Hifumi freaked out because he's had a nightmare like this once and it was funny, it was an odd start to a welcoming ceremony but I was glad because it was similar to the ones in my home world.

Monokuma asked for some respect before saying his name and telling us he was the principal again because of this, I like how Monokuma is acting because even though the controller is insane it was nice to have a little oddity in my life again. He told us to give him our snappiest good morning and Kiyotaka was the only one who did scaring Touko in the process before she told not to encourage Monokuma.

He said it'll have to do and I was glad before he welcomed us to our new living quarters and told us we have to keep our 'freshness' sealed in, I was about to speak before Mukuro said to hold on most likely to stop me from continuing. What Monokuma said about this being out permanent living quarters, after saying that we'll be staying here for the rest of our lives, shocked us but I was holding in laughter at Monokuma's dance on the podium.

He told us we have an astronomical budget and our needs will be satisfied when Leon asked if he was serious and Chihiro looked like he was about to cry for the same reason. Sayaka asked about our family's before Mukuro just said no repeatedly before I asked about the plates in the rooms which he didn't lie about when he said I was correct about them being there to keep us in.

He told us that no matter how much we kick and scream no one can hear us, Taeko apologized for saying that she finds staying here for the rest of our natural lives was a little bit less than ideal. Monokuma laughed at the idea of us being stuck here for our natural lives before telling us there was a _loop-hole_ which Byakuya asked him to elaborate for us.

He told us that the person who commits murder without getting caught will be able to get out of here scot free: beat, stab, club, slice, torch, crush, strangle, curse, etc. were ways of killing that Monokuma mentioned. He asked us what we have in common with a salmon when he picked up a struggling one once he was done listing saying that it was because we don't have a clue how much of a sensation we give him when we slaughter the other.

He asked if there was anything hotter than a grim and gore filled slaughter and I can think of a lot but I won't say them out loud since it wasn't a question meant to be answered. Leon told him he was crazy and Sayaka asked why he would do this before Hifumi verbally agreed calling it uncalled for which maddened Monokuma.

He told us whether we like it or not it's the truth and that we should be happy he's letting us get away with murder before 'strutting' down the walkway saying that we should start plotting before Mondo threatened him which was stupid. Monokuma made fun of his _Punch Perm_ and that made Mondo lift him into the air because he was mad before Monokuma said that a school rule was to not harm the principal in any situation.

Monokuma demon eyes started blinking red and beeping making Mondo ask what the noise was before Kyoko told him to toss Monokuma which I was glad for when he did because Monokuma is armed with a bomb. He exploded in mid-air scaring and shocking everyone before I said 'man I wonder' wanting to know what will happen if I told them what this school really is.

I want to tell them that it was okay but I think that'll be suspicious and I don't want to be killed just for being that, plus I don't have any proof. Mondo said that it could've blown his face off when really it could've taken his whole head or upper body.

When Chihiro asked if the 'teddy bear' was gone Monokuma said he wasn't a teddy bear and then his name again before he appeared on the podium confusing and shocking the others. He told us that it was a verbal warning when it wasn't even verbal but physical; he told us that instead of written warnings we go straight to punishment scaring the others again.

Taeko said the obvious on how to get out of here before Kiyotaka said the obvious about this being 'bogus' or whatever before I saw Chihiro about to cry saying it must be a joke. "It may be a joke but I'm more concerned about someone taking it seriously" he said making me sigh at the surrounding student's paranoia "murder really isn't my thing so you can count me out of it" I answered Byakuya's worries.

"What do you mean?" he asked me in a curious tone "I was accused of killing my family even though I was also a victim of the same culprit so I don't really want to see any more bloodshed after that" I said getting weird looks. "I never heard that, who killed them?" Sayaka asked me making me sigh "an owner of a world renowned corporation, because he's a rich adult and I was a not-so-rich kid I would've been the one put in prison" I said and everyone nodded.

We were all still in the gym after that trying to find an escape when I saw Sakura punch the wall as hard as she could but as anyone could guess it didn't work, I turned on my notebook and saw that my ID picture looked more like a mug shot. Yasuhiro said that he was liking the digital notebooks before Aoi jumped down from the bleachers leaning on the railing and telling us that it didn't work and that we still got nothing.

Mondo said the same thing then kicking the podium Monokuma kept jumping on earlier before Kiyotaka said that we have to persevere for the exit to show itself. Aoi and Sakura agreed that staying positive was our best bet and so did Leon but Byakuya said he preferred to search alone turning all our heads to him.

I didn't really want to search though because I finally remembered everything that occurred over the past two years. Mukuro asked Byakuya if searching alone was smart which I think isn't a good idea.

He told us that he thinks that searching alone is better because he doesn't like the thought of being in a room full of people who might want to kill him before telling us that only a fool would deny his reasoning making Mondo confront him. Mondo told him he can't just do what he wants which isn't wrong but then again Byakuya didn't have to anger him by calling him a narwhal which caused Mondo to threaten him.

"Guys we don't have time to fight right now" I said trying to stop them from doing so "I do feel bad for what happened to you" Mondo told me raising his fist and I really hate that he feels bad for me but he continued on. "I don't need a lecture from you on teamwork or some other subject" he told me before he punched me bringing him back to his senses but bringing everyone on alert from the tense situation.

When I opened my eyes again I saw I was in my room and wasn't surprised when I saw Sayaka by my bed, I sat up when she told me welcome back. "What happened with Byakuya and Mondo?" I asked not pretending that all of what happened wasn't a dream because it isn't.

She told me this was my room which I already knew so I didn't look around to check it out because of that "We all get our own apparently" she told me and I nodded. "I got Ohgami and the others to carry you in here" she told me not really answering my question but I'll take it as they're done fighting.

She told me that the others are tearing the school apart right now before she told me she stayed because she was worried but I could tell it was actually because she didn't want to work. I thanked her before I thought about the time that she and I were in school which was two years ago, I was thankful for that to because that means that we really did only lose two years of memories.

"Don't be like that" she told me confusing me before I asked her what she meant, she told me that she read my mind which she must not be that good at otherwise she wouldn't have said that. "I'm glad you're here it'd be really bad if I didn't know anyone" she told me and I'm guessing that means everyone lost all their memories from that time to.

All of us are actually friends while some of us are more than friends, me and Byakuya for example are more than friends, before this happened. I got up and put my shoes back on before I heard her ask if I was feeling better and I nodded saying I was.

"I can't be the only one resting while the others work" I said and she thought about it before telling me that she'll help to because I'll 'need a gal Friday' which made no sense to me. She grabbed my hands after she explained what it meant telling me that it'll be fun and that we'll be like detectives, I didn't like that idea so much since _Info Breaking_ is more my style.

We walked into the cafeteria after that and I noticed Byakuya was sitting alone, I frowned at that because he always used to sit alone at lunch before I decided to sit next to him one day. Aoi asked how I was feeling which I smiled at telling her I haven't felt better before sitting down next to Mondo who said we should chalk punching me to being stress induced.

"It's no big deal and I already know it was, as well as pent up anger at the situation" I said before Taeko mentioned her doubt about someone killing in front of witnesses. Kiyotaka called the meeting to order telling us to inform the rest about what we've found so far: Mondo has apparently been kicking the entrance door for an hour and it wouldn't budge, it never even left a dent.

When he said it was as hard as iron I smiled trying not to laugh when Taeko said it being 'hard as iron' would make sense since it _is_ made of iron. Sakura told us that at the end of the main hallway is a staircase leading to another floor but Aoi said that there was a security gate blocking access to it which doesn't surprise me.

Kyoko said it was strange that some parts of the building are off limits and from the fact that Junko likes to see others struggle I'd say the parts of the school that are locked are actually places that will be unlocked with each murder that's committed. Hifumi was next to speak and said the dorm rooms were nice with firm beds, good lighting, and stylish décor, if there wasn't security cameras and iron plates he would give the rooms five stars.

Chihiro said he searched the _Kitchen_ and said we have enough food to last an army before Hifumi said there surely can't be enough to feed fifteen people for the rest of their lives. He told us that the fridge gets restocked every day for how much we've eaten the day prior and that Monokuma told him so causing Mukuro and Leon to jump before Mukuro said 'you saw him' in a shocked tone.

"He appeared when I was searching the _Kitchen_ but vanished before I could see where he went" he said and they looked bummed because of it. Kiyotaka asked if there was anything else and Touko said 'no' before mentioning how we're still stuck here.

"We know the limitations we have on our imprisonment and that we'll be here for a long time" Taeko said making Touko break down which was funny and I tried not to laugh at it. Byakuya said that Monokuma already told us that and that there was no other reason to kill someone in a stoic tone which wasn't true but Mukuro said that that wasn't funny.

Leon gripped his hair asking what we were supposed to do which Taeko answered with 'we have to adapt' which was similar to what we agreed to when the disaster happened that it was almost scary. I'm guessing she's the one most likely to have someone kill for her or to kill someone herself so I'm guessing that's all a lie.

She explained that these weren't bad arrangements and that, when Mukuro asked if we just had to deal with it, in the game of survival it's the ones who are the most willing to adapt that win. When she got everyone's attention she said she has a modest suggestion for everyone which Mondo asked what it was before she explained pointing to a rule in the notebook.

She suggested that at night we all stay in our rooms till curfew is done which was very simple because that's the point of a curfew. Touko asked what the point in that would be and she explained. She said night will be the hardest on our nerves and every sound will make us think that something bad will happen scaring the three to her left.

"It's only means of enforcement is peer pressure as well as nerves so of course this is self-imposed" she said finishing her speech. On _Day 2_ Sayaka and I found the _Storage Room_ which was blocked off and the _Multimedia Room_.

 _Day 3_ we found, which was the most useful to me since the school is different than when we first started here, the _Laundry Room_ and the _Bath House_. The _Bath House_ had 'Keep Out' tape blocking it off, this was the part that was the most useful because I used my _Info Vision_ to see that there were no cameras in the room.

We were in the _Cafeteria_ again and Leon was scratching his head saying that no matter how often we look there's no escape, it was said in an angry tone to, the others agreed heaving irritated sigh. Chihiro started crying saying that no one was coming to rescue us before Aoi, the ever positive one, told Chihiro that someone's bound to find us eventually.

This brought Touko to think so to before Mukuro asked if she thought that to be true "the police are bound to find us eventually, we have been gone three whole days after all" she told us before Monokuma appeared. He told us that if we want out of here we have to kill someone since he was bored to tears, I told him he was crazy if he thinks he can trick us into killing someone.

I shouldn't have what I did because it gave Monokuma/Junko an idea and from the rambling he shouldn't ever think. Leon asked what he was talking about and he said motivation before telling us to go to the _Multimedia Room_ for a brief presentation.

The _Multimedia Room_ was a room I think Chihiro goes to a lot but I only heard him mention it in passing so I'm unsure. We were given disks before we sat down and put head phones on. When the clip loaded up I saw it was a video of my deceased boyfriend.

He had his shoulder length black hair in a low ponytail with a red hair tie, a black tank top, an opened white leather jacket that stops at the bottom of his rib cage, white leather pants with a red studded belt, and black high tops. He was smiling at the camera saying that he would be really supportive of me as well as ecstatic if I got enrolled into _Hope's Peak_ in five years, it was taken in front of his dessert beehive home in _Akuma no Mura_ in our world.

He had died that summer seven years ago and that was the next image, it was his funeral but the one after that was his memorial being in ruin. We had him buried in this world because he wanted it that way: his grave was ruined, his body dug up but only to where you can see the skull, the right kneecap, the left foot, and most of the rib cage.

There were wilted Daisies, Poppies, and Star of Bethlehem's scattered on and around his bones. I was crying by the end of it but remembered that this was something that already happened and not something that will if I don't kill someone, I was broken from my thoughts though by Sayaka who was having a panic attack.

Her disk contained her friends/bandmates breaking up or dying which I can tell is hard when Monokuma came on the screen laughing before Kyoko asked what he gets out of this. He answered that after saying the question out loud, he said our despair is his/her payoff making Sayaka run out of the room before I ran after her.

I caught her wrist before teller her to calm down when I did catch her wrist and she did after she figured that I wouldn't let go. "None of you know what I do and I promise none of you are going to die" I said getting her attention and I let her cry in my chest because she lunged at me then.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished re-writing this at 2:25 A.M. on July 13, 2016. I re-wrote this because someone said that I'm not descriptive enough with the chapters so I do hope this is descriptive enough.**

 **1) A trademark perm that's a crossover between a pompadour and a 20** **th** **century Japanese style called a Punch Perm**

 **2) By the way I know it's different in the anime and is actually** ** _Genocider Sho_** **but I got the idea from** ** _Dangan Ronpa: Again_** **by Rigze**

 **3)** **Sorry but I'm having his parents have names since they'll probably be mentioned in the sequel Actuality. Masato means "Commander" or at least that's what I found when I searched Japanese boy names.**

 **4) Chiyoko** **means 'child of a thousand generations'**

 **5) It's Latin for (Grey) Heron but all the animals and words in his original world are pronounced in Latin but are in satanic symbols 39 script, or at least that's what it is when I searched it on google and it was the first result in images. And I know it was a Crane but I couldn't find the Latin Name under Celtic words in google.**

 **Daisy- Innocence**

 **Poppy- Consolation**

 **Star of Bethlehem- Hope**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	2. First Murder: Revised

**A/N: Hello, I hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fantasy or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Two: First Murder

Makoto's POV

I was looking at my room seeing how much everything costs and it seemed it was very expensive. Everything in the room cost around 2562.92 yen which is expensive in my world from what I've gathered while living here.

I looked at the security camera glaring at it before looking at the note on the bathroom door, coincidentally Monokuma commenced an announcement pertaining the notices. "While there are functioning showers the water is shut off at curfew and only the female's doors lock" he said before mentioning that he left a few things in our rooms so we can do whatever we want with them.

I found a tool kit and a _Brian Lyttle Silver Leaf Dagger_ in my desk drawer when he said to let our imaginations go wild, the dagger I noticed had _Sardius_ gems decorating the sheath. I walked over to my bathroom door taking the notice off and crumpling it into a ball before throwing it away, I noticed a gold object on the shelf by the garbage can before seeing a Japanese sword which was very beautiful.

'Wait! That's my family's sword' I thought when I looked at it closer just like with the dagger this sword is a family heirloom that we brought back from our home in _Sturnus Valgaris_ (1). I looked at the time and saw that the clock seemed a bit off before I decided to clean up before noticing something off about the bathroom door.

I decided to lift and turn simultaneously since that's what my _Vision Eye_ said and it worked before Monokuma came in red with anger. "How did you know it opened that way?" he asked making me sigh "I learned about architecture in middle school and saw there was something off with the door so I chose to try a different way at opening it" I lied knowing Monokuma won't know that and he didn't.

Despite not needing help with the door he advised me to lock my room door when I asked where he came from after that. I don't mind the door being unlocked though since I don't think I'll be killed by anyone, when he left I sighed relieved that he was gone before I heard my door bell ring after locking it.

"Yes?" I asked before hearing Sayaka at the other end "hey it's Maizono" she said and I unlocked the door before seeing her hugging her shoulders asking if she could come in. Because of this I let her through and she sat down on my bed without a word, I asked if something happened because it was late before she told me she had a bad feeling about her room.

She told me she heard her bedroom door handle rattling softly providing that someone was wanting in and was trying to be sneaky about it, I could tell she was lying but I really hope that if I leave her alone in here that she won't use my dagger later. I suggested that it was Monokuma but she said when she opened the door no one was in the hall, by that it definitely could've been Monokuma.

She said we didn't have to go there but I asked if she wanted to swap rooms since there's nothing in the rules that say we can't and I don't think she'll pin anything on me if I'm not in the room to actually _have_ anything pinned on me. I showed her how to open my bathroom door and she said she could handle it before we headed to the room's entrance, we made a promise that she wouldn't open the door for anyone when Monokuma made the announcement but I couldn't hear it because we were talking over it.

I unlocked her bedroom door and saw that it was similar to mine except she had an _Easton S300 Youth Baseball Bat_ (2) on a stand where my family's sword is for my room. "It seems her room's stuff costs 2665.43 yen compared to mine" I said not counting the 5204.83 yen baseball bat just like I didn't count the sword which cost 177,077.40 yen and the dagger which cost 208,326.40 yen.

I was wondering what she could be planning when I sat down on her bed because it couldn't be a way to get out of here when killing someone isn't a full-proof strategy and we haven't found an alternative on how to get out yet. I fell asleep wondering when the _Library_ will be open because I really want to read a _Mystery_ novel or any book really.

I woke up at the sound of Monokuma's voice on the speaker saying that we had to wake up, I headed to the _Cafeteria_ when I got up so I can get to role call. When I got to the _Cafeteria_ I saw that Kiyotaka, Chihiro, Aoi, and Sakura were already there, they're always the earliest.

Mondo, Hifumi, and Mukuro were the ones who showed up next because their sense of time is a bit more flexible, Mukuro's because she has to pose as her sister. Sakura asked Mukuro how she doesn't look like her picture which isn't wrong because she doesn't have freckles in the photos.

I don't mention how Mukuro is posing as Junko because she has to be here for a reason but I don't think she likes the hair dye or wig that much since I always see her messing with it. She playfully laughed at Sakura asking how different she could possibly look and saying that she'll hurt her feelings if she keeps saying that.

Kyoko, Leon, Taeko, Touko, and Yasuhiro were the ones to arrive next, to the beat of their own drum if you will. Yasuhiro claimed to be lost which I'm unsure if that was a lie and I didn't want to check because I don't want to use _Vision Eye_ unless I have to.

Kiyotaka stood up before looking around telling us that not everyone is here yet, Aoi asked where Byakuya and Sayaka were at and I steadily grew worried about Sayaka when she mentioned her name. Aoi said that someone was here before I looked behind me to see it was Byakuya who said that he isn't her keeper when Mondo asked if Sayaka was behind him.

Hifumi said that it was odd that she's late since she's normally here before he is before Aoi suggested that maybe she was sick, Mondo asked me if I was okay before I told him I had Sayaka and I switch rooms because she was scared and that I had to check on her. I got up after that and ran to my room not missing the fact that Sayaka's name plate was on my door instead of hers, I knocked on the door before checking the door handle to see it was unlocked.

I opened the door and saw the messed up bed and sword marks on the floor and walls with the sword on the ground. At first glance it looks like a suicide made to look like a murder scene but until I see the body I won't know for sure.

I walked in before I noticed the bathroom's doorknob was broken, I walked over to it and pushed it open to see Sayaka's body slumped against the wall with blood splattered on the floor, her clothes, the wall, and a kitchen knife in her stomach reminding me of what my sister's body looked like when she died. It brought back physically and mentally painful memories I didn't like, they were painful enough to make me scream before blacking out.

I woke up to a blinding white light before my eyes adjusted "ow" I said when I noticed there was still a pain in my head, my vision adjusted quicker that way and I saw Chihiro and Aoi above me looking down at me. They were happy that I was awake from their happy expressions when my eyes fully adjusted, I asked where I was before I sat up and Chihiro said that we were in the _Gym_.

I held the back of my head since I still feel a little pain from blacking out before Aoi noticed and apologized saying they had to carry me out after they found me passed out. I seem to be passing out a lot these days and only two times in the span of four which I find odd.

Chihiro said that Sakura was the one who did the heavy lifting which I thanked her for getting a nod in response "Sayaka's dead right?" I asked and everyone was quiet for a few seconds before Byakuya said that she was deceased. I stayed in my seat but I was shaking on the spot "I remember a noise before I passed out, did Principal Monokuma ask us here?" I asked and they were shocked but nodded.

Touko said that he asked us here under the guise of a pep rally and Kiyotaka said that they were all against the idea which I can understand perfectly before Kyoko said that they took her suggestion to heart for playing by Monokuma's rules. "I don't mind that but how do we investigate when we're stuck in here?" I asked making Monokuma come out of his hiding place.

Monokuma told us that it was one of us which was obvious but it looked like she was killed in self-defense which also means that she intended to kill the one who killed her. Chihiro said he has to be lying which wasn't the case and I voiced that getting unwanted praise from Monokuma for not saying that it was lie.

Kiyotaka said that whoever did it was to speak up which was a stupid way to find answers before Touko voiced that by also adding a question that stated 'do you ever listen to yourself?' which I was also wondering. Taeko said she wouldn't judge if they came forward before Hifumi said it wasn't him before looking to his left which made Leon say that Hifumi better not be looking at him in an angry tone.

Byakuya stopped the quarreling with a question directed at Monokuma asking if by his own rules the murderer was to have already graduated but he missed the part where there has to be a trial before that happens. Monokuma started laughing at him saying that he likes Byakuya's reckless optimism and saying he was a glass half full kind of person from what was just said before continuing.

I asked what he meant by 'main attraction' even though I know he means investigation and trial which is why I mentioned investigate earlier before he said that freedom isn't that easy. Taeko mentioned the rule that Byakuya had missed where the culprit is free to go _if_ they are not caught by the other students, true it doesn't actually mention trial but how else are you supposed to find a culprit without an investigation _and_ trial?

Monokuma reiterated what she said "so the killer must commit the perfect crime" Taeko said in response which was impossible because there's no such thing as the perfect crime. "You'll have time between murders to debate who is guilty and innocent from those who remain, we call these debates, wait for it… trials" he said and he looked creepily happy when he said that.

"The debate line if loosely similar to a courtroom or parliamentary schedule where if you correctly accuse the culprit they're punished while the rest continue as stated in the introductory portion of your stay" he said before continuing with the second part of the rules. "Wrongly accuse an innocent the true culprit is free while the innocents are punished so you have to be careful on who you accuse" he finished scaring everyone including myself because if they accuse me of killing someone I can't resurrect them in my dimension.

Hifumi asked what the punishment includes and as I had thought is just another name for execution before Chihiro asked in a shaky tone if he actually meant it. Monokuma told him that he did and it was exactly that that he meant: _Electric Chair_ , _Gas Chamber_ , _Hurricanes_ which is possible here, etc. which scared them even more than before.

"So you mean if we choose wrong the jury gets killed?" Kiyotaka asked with a scared expression before Monokuma said that he can't be confused for being stupid which I'm guessing is sarcasm before mentioning that he _couldn't_ be the culprit now. Monokuma said that we all get to play judge, jury, and executioner and most likely on ourselves so he warned us to not throw caution to the wind before Mukuro voiced her displeasure.

She called him a psycho hairball before saying the whole trial thing can get bent which made Monokuma ask why in a whiny tone "I'm not playing juror if it means risking my life" she said making him mad which wasn't a good thing but it was entertaining. It was entertaining because she plays damsel well for a military brat.

Monokuma told her to be reasonable but she said that he was a 'sadistic freakozoid' before saying she was out of the game because _he_ was being unreasonable. His speech about not being bewitched by her evil before him was stupid and cut short after he jumped down speaking about taking down the rebellion when Mukuro's foot came down on his face.

She was doing the same thing that Mondo did and he reminded her of the rule that he reminded Mondo about before he started beeping but instead of exploding he struggled saying 'save me _Thunder Spears_ ' before about twelve charcoal spears pierced her body. I was surprised that Monokuma, or Junko, killed Mukuro so easily and from her expression I'm quite sure she was shocked as well before she fell to the ground dying from whatever force made her fall.

If Kiyotaka had his memories and realized that Junko was really Mukuro he would be very upset because he was dating her before they lost their memories. I wasn't surprised by the mess but Touko fainted from the blood and a few others ran away: Kyoko, Kiyotaka, Leon, Mondo, Sakura, Aoi, Byakuya, and Taeko were the only ones who didn't run besides Touko who collapsed and Chihiro who fell to the ground in shock.

Chihiro said 'oh no' while Leon said it was messed up before Monokuma got up and brushed his body of the dirt before saying that he wanted to avoid messy situations but it was necessary since it was an example begging to be made. When he was able to get back on the podium, which looked to take a lot of effort on his part, he said that high stakes are high and told us good luck before jumping off behind the podium to where ever he goes off to.

Byakuya said that we can rule out Mukuro as a suspect in the case before Taeko said that we should continue with the case and not to sound harsh can only be hazardous for saving our own which did sound harsh. "Death is normal for living beings yes so we can mourn their deaths on a later date" I said hoping I didn't sound too harsh when I said that in respect of Mukuro and Sayaka, more so for Mukuro though.

Aoi said that it was a harsh thing to say but it was directed at Taeko before Kyoko said that our personal feelings shouldn't get in the way of an investigation which was very true. Yasuhiro cursed telling us we got new pages before Mondo called Monokuma a name before I checked my notebook to see that it was named Monokuma files which Kiyotaka voiced, Hifumi said that it gives us a forensic file on how she died which was useful.

Taeko said that she was found in my room which Mondo accused me of killing her "I had told you this morning Sayaka and I switched rooms because she was scared, if you wish to accuse me then it's our demise when you do" I said which surprised them but Leon and Mondo said I was lying seeming to forget that I didn't know about her death until after I said that. When I asked if they thought I was the one to kill her Byakuya said no but I was the only lead they had which eased me a little but I hope they don't accuse me of killing her having them die in the process.

Before everyone left Mondo took his jacket off and put it on Mukuro's body before leaving with the others, I really wish I had a book right now to get my mind off people dying but I don't and I don't like it one bit. I stuck to reading Sayaka's forensic files and saw that she died at approximately 1:30 A.M. in the _Dormitory Wing_ in Makoto Naegi's _Private Room_.

I reached my room by then and saw that Kyoko was the only one in there searching for clues but I don't know why she's alone, the death occurred in the previously mentioned classmate's shower. The cause of death being a stab wound in the stomach from a large butcher's knife, I noticed the gold paint on the edge of her hand from my family's _Strigiformes_ _Sword_ (3) which was painted over to hide its identity.

This means she picked up _Strigiformes_ at some point in the duration of her stay till 1:30 A.M., other injuries included deep lacerations and broken bones in the right wrist which means Sayaka struggled against her attacker. Hifumi and I checked the _Trash Room_ to find _Scorched Remains of a Y-Shirt_ and _Fragments of a Glass Ball_.

This time when I went into the room I was with Mondo, I don't think they want to leave me alone with me being the main suspect and all, I saw numbers in blood when I crouched down next to her body but I didn't need my _Vision Eye_ to see that the first two numbers were making an ' _N_ ' with opposing lines on each one. The numbers were _1-1-0-3-7_ from how they were currently and I think it's a dying message but I don't want to use my powers during this, I only use them for _Info Broking_ if it isn't that hard.

I went back to Sayaka's room noticing her DVD in her trash bin by her bed, I decided to watch it to see exactly what she saw before going to the _Multimedia Room_ and playing it apologizing to her for doing so before it played. Monokuma was saying how Sayaka Maizono was the 'toast' of her generation before the next screen popped up showing her girl band lying on the ground, three facing away from the stage and the fourth facing it.

"For reasons unknown her chart-topping girl band stopped before they even started not even singing once in the limelight or in the shower" he said before continuing. "In other words even if Maizono leaves _Hope's Peak_ she's all dressed up having nowhere to go, here's a question why would they disband?" he finished but the ending credits said that he would tell her upon her graduation.

I wasn't surprised since I think it was because of an illness or because of the disaster caused by _Future Despair_ or _Ultimate Despair_ , I am unsure which it is though. An announcement came on surprising me before Monokuma said that he was bored before telling us to go to the big red double doors at the end of the _Academics Wing_ and walk in.

I did as he said before being scolded by Kiyotaka for being late "I was in the _Multimedia Room_ checking on something I apologize" I said when Touko said that they can hardly blame me for knowing I'll be executed soon. Leon said that I looked guilty and I looked down at myself before Monokuma asked if everyone was here, and we are, before he said that we were to enter the elevator.

He called it the _Moment of Truth Room_ for us after saying it was called the _Courtroom_ officially. Kyoko told me to find Sayaka's killer and I nodded before we entered the elevator that started going down.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this on my computer at 7:42 A.M. on July 13, 2016. This is really long compared to the original Chapter Two: First Murder though I'm not surprised. I do hope that anyone who likes this likes this revised chapter better, if you've read it that is.**

 **1)** **A jungle town in his home world, I still haven't figured out the name for the world though.** ** _Sturnus Valgaris_** **is Latin for Starling.**

 **2)** **Was an antique gold knife but I decided to change it since I put that he had a dagger in this revised chapter.**

3 **)** ** _Strigiformes_** **is Latin for Owl so in other words it's name is Owl Sword.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	3. Trial Ball: Revised

**A/N: Hello, I hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fantasy or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Three: Trial Ball

Makoto's POV

I wish everyone remembered then we wouldn't have to play this game or they wouldn't have me as the main suspect even if I'm their only lead. When we entered the _Courtroom_ after the blinding white light disappeared from the elevator I saw that everything was really expensive.

"Took your time huh?" Monokuma said and I nodded saying it was my fault, he asked if the décor was something we didn't expect which was wrong but I was surprised at how expensive it was. I heard Kyoko ask something relevant to the task at hand before asking about the portraits which was her question, Monokuma said that even though they're dead he'd hate for them to miss out.

She also asked about the extra podium which I was going to say was for Mukuro but they wouldn't believe me if I told them that because they don't remember her. Monokuma said that this room is maxed out for sixteen jurors which isn't really wrong just not the real reason behind the sixteenth podium.

We were at our respectful places on the podiums before Kiyotaka said again that the murderer was to raise his hand while the rest of us close our eyes which was again a stupid thing to say because no one would actually do it. Mondo said it wouldn't work even if we all did and I nodded before Monokuma said to begin the trial and stop the chatter, Aoi asked how we debate before Hifumi said that knowing where to start is half the battle which was very true.

Kyoko said that we should first consider the murder weapon and see how that goes "we know it was the murder weapon because it was found in her midsection where a knife isn't generally kept" Kiyotaka said before Mondo started saying that he was doing a good job but it was sarcastic. "It's important Mondo, the knife most likely came from the Kitchen right?" I asked and Aoi reiterated it as a question about the killer having been in the kitchen to retrieve the knife.

Because of this though Leon said that I was just trying to get us off the path of the real killer which he accused me of being again, Aoi said that she could prove that I wasn't the one to have killed Sayaka which I will be glad for if it proves to be true. She said Sakura and her spent most of the time in the kitchen yesterday before Taeko asked who Sakura was, I felt bad for Sakura even though she couldn't be offended that easily.

Sakura said they were up late because they were enjoying afternoon tea before Aoi said that she was on edge and Sakura was nice enough to keep her company, I was glad that Sakura kept her company in a hard time because it isn't right to not comfort someone who needs it. Touko said that maybe Aoi and Sakura both did it but Monokuma disproved that because only the one that kills the person or persons is the one that leaves if they don't get caught but the other students.

Byakuya said it was stated in the rules which Taeko agreed with and saying that no one stands to gain anything by teaming up which Touko got and she voiced it while biting her thumb in I think distress. Touko called Aoi a name and she told her to take it back before Sakura said that they witnessed who took it.

Byakuya asked why they didn't mention it earlier making Aoi say it's rude to speak ill of the dead which means it was Sayaka who took the knife and that didn't surprise me since she wanted to leave here really badly. She said that it was Sayaka that took the knife before telling us the story which was very believable since I know they're not lying.

Aoi said that at the time she asked if _Royal Milk Tea_ was fine because Sakura was kind enough to stay with her so she might as well go all out, she said Sayaka came in a few seconds after and that she just came in to get a drink. It wasn't odd to her so she thought nothing of it at the time and so did Sakura, Kiyotaka said that the victim retrieved the weapon that would soon end her life which was quite true.

After they told each other good night Sakura had noticed the knife was missing and so did Aoi as soon as Sayaka left the kitchen, I said something I knew was a lie which was that she took it to defend herself. Byakuya said that it was simple tragic irony at its finest which I would've smiled at if it wasn't directed at or concerning a friend's death.

I told him he was right before he told me that I still have not cleared my name which I don't mind I just don't want them to die in the process, Touko said that I have guilty written all over my face and I told them it wasn't me but that just seemed to have scared Hifumi which I flinched at. I didn't mean to scare him I just got a little annoyed on accident, I closed my eyes remembering the time when we were all friends so I wouldn't blow up again.

Kyoko said that they had to be careful because she's of the opinion it's too early to come to that conclusion which I was grateful for, she mentioned the unconsidered evidence which I just remembered about. She said to consider the state of the crime scene and asked if it looked like they had easy access to the shower but that could also mean the culprit was in a hurry and didn't want to waste any time.

Taeko asked what she was talking about and I answered for her that my doorknob was broken before Hifumi said that it did seem to have had better days. Touko said that it proves nothing besides he broke in to get his prey before pointing at me and calling me an animal.

Kyoko said that one piece of information is key that I'm innocent before Mondo said that I needed to get in and broke it end of story before he said that they had no choice because she locked the door which isn't possible. I refuted it and told him what Monokuma said about the girls bathrooms being the only ones that lock before he asked me how I knew that and told him that Monokuma told us.

I asked Monokuma to tell him that and he nodded saying 'sure, whatever' in a bored or carefree tone before Chihiro asked why the culprit had to break the door down if it didn't lock. "They thought it was locked because my door has a trick to open it, they only thought it was locked because to them it was a girl's room" I answered shocking them.

Kyoko said that if I was the murderer I would've been aware about it not being able to lock and not have broken the door to get to her because of this Touko said that it made sense before saying that she supposed it does. I didn't thank her like I would normally do in this kind of situation because I know we still have a trial that's going on and it's no time to relax just yet.

Taeko said that assuming that the culprit is someone else wouldn't they be aware that we had switched rooms before Kyoko said that they wouldn't have known getting Chihiro to ask if the killer was in the dark about the room swap. It started a heated discussion about how everyone was in the dark about it which was giving me a headache.

Aoi asked how the killer got into the room if she was so freaked out about it after Taeko said 'the devil is in the details' which was an odd saying but one I actually like. Chihiro suggested that the lock was picked before Kiyotaka said that it wasn't possible because the locks are all electronically reinforced.

Hifumi said that Sayaka had to have let the killer in herself which I agreed with "actually I think she was planning to harm the one who came into the room" I said when he told us that. "I can tell when someone's lying or not and she was just faking being scared so she could use it as an excuse to switch rooms" I said and they seemed curious.

"You're correct since I found this impression on a notepad in your room" Kyoko said as she handed me the note which I read because I want to know how she got her killer to go to her room. Hifumi said the person who would turn down an invitation from a teen idol would have to be dead inside before saying that they could be fine with those of a 2D variety which is funny but I didn't laugh because I know he wasn't joking about that.

Taeko said that the note said to go to Sayaka's room before Chihiro said that would've led them to me but apparently they never saw the name plate on both of our doors. Kyoko said that Sayaka was clever before Taeko asked how she was making Kyoko answer with Sayaka switching the name plates on our door as soon as I left.

Chihiro said that Sayaka actually was luring someone into my room before Byakuya mentioned a phrase that was mentioned earlier about 'luring someone to their death' which Kyoko agreed with. She said it points the finger away from me which I was thankful for before I saw Leon's expression, it was that of worry.

I told them that whoever she was planning to kill got to her first when Leon asked who actually killed her and it shocked everyone that I said it, Aoi asked if they were actually considering that which was true. Byakuya said that all she had to do was switch the name plates back before the body was found and pin it on me "I don't think she'd do that on purpose but I did go over that when I suggested we switch rooms" I said when he told us that.

Byakuya explained what he thought happened when Sayaka gave the culprit a chance to fight back before Yasuhiro said that the culprit made the first blow with the katana which isn't possible. The katana is used for defense because it's just a trophy item my parents had made before they dulled it so it couldn't hurt anyone.

Taeko said that it was used in self-defense which Byakuya proved was true with the damage to the sheathe of the katana which isn't good because it cost a lot of money to get made. "I really hate how my family's katana was used even if it was meant for self-defense" I said confusing everyone "the sword was used for self-defense but it was cursed so my family had it painted gold so it wouldn't be found out" I said before the trial continued.

Taeko said that blaming it on me would've been a secure spot out before Byakuya said that if it wasn't for the failure it would've been secure which I agree with. "We shouldn't talk about her like that you guys" I said and he asked why I was defending her "because I know she did bad stuff back then and was trying to now but she was wanting to find out why her band disbanded" I said before Kyoko said to focus which Taeko agreed with.

Byakuya said it has to be one of us "well no duh" Yasuhiro said in an uneasy tone before Touko started having a break down saying all of us are going to die and such. 'I have a feeling on who did it but I'll need proof to get the others to agree, or pressure him which is what will most likely happen' I thought when Touko was having her breakdown before Leon said we don't have any more clues.

I refuted it saying he was wrong and he asked what he was missing before I said that it was a big clue, the numbers in the bathroom. Kyoko said she left a dying message and Yasuhiro asked what it said which Aoi answered with 'a random string of numbers' which Mondo asked Chihiro about.

Chihiro said he tried every decryption he knows of and that he couldn't find anything so if it was a decryption it wasn't one he knew of and that didn't surprise me because it isn't a code. I told them I got it surprising them, I told them they aren't numbers but her killers name and that shocked them.

"If you flipped them over they spell the name Leon, the 7 being L, 3 being E, 0 being O, and the two 1s being N" I said before I said that it spelled Leon's name making him look like a _Fiadh_ (1 [jh1] ) in headlights. Sakura said 'that's disappointing Leon' making him go through denial by asking if they were really listening to a 'lying little punk' which hurt but only barely.

Kyoko said that it was a name written in her own blood before her life was taken away from her and I agreed saying that it was written that way because of the angle of her head. He told us that he could've been framed and that the evidence was circumstantial before I checked for myself with _Vision Eye_ to see that he was indeed the one who killed her.

After Leon said that he was being framed Kyoko asked why he was trying to destroy evidence which also made him a deer caught in headlights making the others gasp. Kiyotaka asked for someone to explain so I did "the _Crystal Ball Fragments_ and _Scorched Shirt Sleeve_ , right Hifumi?" I asked and Hifumi nodded finally remembering those.

Yasuhiro asked if that was where his crystal ball went and I nodded before Kyoko asked if I got it figured out yet so I took a guess, without my power, of what happened. "I'm guessing the killer didn't plan to kill anyone that night and needed to get rid of the evidence, but they ran into a problem with the _Garbage Room_ being on lock down" I said before continuing.

"They decided to get Yasuhiro's crystal ball to get the machine to turn on, hard for a person with normal skills to get done but not those with skills at throwing a ball like Leon for example" I said before continuing again. "The culprit thought that with the deed done he could spend the rest of the time doing something else but the shirt sleeve burned off leaving evidence" I said before saying that that was how it went.

He had on a scared expression like he had for three notices now before Kyoko said that he stood accused and it would be the perfect time to object which he said he would before going insane. This happens every time in my world when someone is murdered and the culprit is accused thinking that they'll be punished and the freak outs are the only thing that actually get them punished.

I stood my ground as I always do when this kind of thing happens and I'm called into a jury box to find the culprit, I told him that he's the only one who is able to pull that kind of stunt off. He told me that Hifumi should also be a part of the culprit list because he was on trash duty but I told him that if that was true he wouldn't need the ball to get in since he had the key.

I told him that there was another thing that points to him and he yelled that I was going to make this one up, it was in the form of a question that he yelled it in. I said that the screws were removed before he yelled 'so what?' and I asked him how the person was to remove said screws.

He asked what I was driving at before I said that I would need to take a look at his toolbox to see if what I'm 'driving at' is correct. He screamed never over and over again before calling it a sham which proves he's guilty and I said that he was before asking to see his toolkit again.

Byakuya said that if it's been used in any way Leon is to explain how it was used in every detail before Kyoko said that not knowing in these circumstances will not be acceptable. Leon looked like a ghost and that didn't surprise me since out of the 158 cases I've been on (2[jh2] ) there were 48 ghost like culprits at this point in the _Courtroom_.

Monokuma congratulated us on the debating and explained to us how to work the voting which seemed easy enough for us to do but not emotionally. He told us to lock in our votes if we knew we were right about the answer before he told us that it was Leon who continued to have a 'deer caught in headlights' expression.

Mondo asked what got into him which made him breakdown crying saying that he did it in self-defense. In _Shin Sekai_ (3 [jh3] ) and here self-defense isn't illegal but Shin Sekai has a rule that it must still be punished if the assailant is murdered in course of self-defense.

However no one deserves to be executed for their crimes which is why I don't like this game of Junko's. Monokuma said that it was now time for the punishment phase which got Leon out of his crying fit and told Monokuma that he shouldn't have to be executed because he had no choice in the matter.

It was useless saying that it was special circumstances because rules are rules as Monokuma said before he said that it isn't right which was also stupid. Monokuma said that right doesn't matter and that he killed and got caught so he gets executed.

Leon started running before he hit a wall which he started banging on saying to let him out of there which isn't a surprise really since I'm sure his survival instincts are kicking in. Monokuma said that he had something special planned for Leon before the man mentioned started screaming 'no' which also wasn't a surprise.

Leon was dragged to his _Execution Room_ where he was restrained to a pole in a baseball field for a time before a metal _Pitching Machine_ popped up a few feet from him. It was an ironic execution because he told the girl that fell in love with him that there was a chance he could fall for her if she threw a ball over the record for women's pitching.

The ironic part was that when the machine started the balls looked to be going over the goal of 160kmh killing him slowly with rapid fire up and down his body before the rapid fire suddenly stopped when the last group hit his head. I was unfazed he entire time because this is normal in _Shin Sekai_ except the deaths are more brutal and occur twice a month to keep the balance for death not being an issue.

Killing is still illegal there so there are trials to find out who killed someone even though the deaths are never permanent, even for those of old age. Those of old age come back as kids and their family's take care of them, has been like that for over five hundred years when my parents founded the world they were born in.

A tear slid down my cheek at seeing my friend limp and lifeless before Monokuma said that the execution was extreme which I agree with, I know the others are breaking down behind me but I wouldn't know how to console them. They don't act like how they did when we were friends after all.

Monokuma said that it isn't so bad once we get used to it but I already was before he said to forget the light of day again which apparently sounded cruel to him when he voiced it out loud. "Monokuma I'm used to seeing more brutal deaths from where I used to live but it doesn't mean I like seeing it" I told him when he said that he understands but I know he just wants to see me despair after all it's only Junko.

He told me that he was talking about Sayaka selling me out "if that was true and it isn't then why would she write the culprit's name on the wall before she died?" I asked him before I said I was going to my room and left to do just that. I was lying on my bed with my arm over my eyes when I heard a knock at my door so I got out of bed and opened it with a smile to reveal Kyoko.

I went to my desk and grabbed out my dagger looking at it when Kyoko said she needs to talk to me, I asked if she means Sayaka and she nodded as I unsheathed the dagger and sheathed it again. She asked me what I thought Sayaka's dying thoughts were and I made an effort by giving my honest opinion "her friends I'm guessing but I don't know her that well" I said and she nodded.

I maybe an _Info Broker_ but my power only works with things I want to know not what I don't and I don't want to know what her life was unless she tells me herself. She said that it was probably that she wanted to save me and that was a likely possibility in my opinion but she cared a lot for her friends and never talked to me after the event with the _Cygnus_.

I placed the dagger next to me "as you told Monokuma why else would she leave the message" she told me and I nodded since I had thought that she was thinking of how to save me from the start which is why I told Monokuma that. When she told me she never meant to hurt me I knew it was true before she told me that Sayaka made the mistake of hesitating when she should've been bold which was also true.

I asked why she came here today and she said because she wanted to tell me that because I have resilience which is a rare quality in others. "I'm not that strong even though I lived in a place where brutal deaths were the balance of life and death, I should've reworded it when I said that none of you were going to die" I said and she nodded before she asked me how I knew she was coming to speak to me about Sayaka.

"I can tell by your eyes and the fact I can tell what someone is thinking when I want to" I said and that shocked her. I gave her a note I had written down at my desk and gave it to her, it read:

 _In truth I know a lot about this school and about all of you but if I said anything I'd be executed on false accusations. My level isn't luck but of gathering information they just don't know that and it's the same for you as well since they don't know it either._

She nodded at me with a surprised expression before she left the room giving it back to me before I went to bed and fell asleep[jh4] .

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this rewrite at 8:22 P.M. on July 16, 2016.**

 **1)** ** _Fiadh_** **is Gaelic for Deer,** ** _Fiadh_** **is the name of an albino deer with black spirals that go around each ankle on a deer. I think you would know where that would be.**

2) **There were actually 240 but he wasn't on any of the others because he wasn't needed to find them out or because he wasn't in that country to figure it out.**

3) **I found a name for the world, it means** ** _New World_** **and I know it's the name of the second half of the Grandline in** ** _One Piece_** **but I didn't know what else to name it since it will be a new world to the others.**

 **I do hope you like this revised chapter even though it is probably fast or the sentences are too long.**


	4. The Bullied Gone: Revised

**A/N: Hello, I hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fantasy or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Four: The Bullied Gone

Makoto's POV

I was in the shower with my hands on the wall wanting the image to get out of my head, Sayaka's dead body seems to be the only one I remember yet I saw so many others before that. I didn't see Leon's with hers either and that was the part I hated most that I couldn't remember his dead body even though he was also my friend.

I got out of the shower and got dressed in my usual clothes before Monokuma came on the monitor saying that new things have been unlocked saying that it was better to stimulate our brains, he called it oatmeal before that though. I decided to go since I was bored and because there's a library on the floor that was opened so I really wanted to go see it again.

When we arrived at where it was supposed to be Yasuhiro complained since Monokuma was opening the staircase to the second floor which I was happy about. Kyoko said our data has also been updated so I said we should take a look and we did.

Aoi was being positive telling me to cheer up and we'll get out and I nodded before Byakuya was cold in saying that more villiainy will come because a companion butchered another. I wondered how Byakuya had changed so much before I remembered that we had memory loss which means he also doesn't remember his feelings for me when I almost died.

A year we had spent in this school before _The Tragedy_ happened which meant we could leave campus for some time but I got ran over by a car and was in a coma for a while. The doctors had told the school i.e. Byakuya that I might never wake up and they might pull the plug before I did wake up, when I was in the library the next day he told me he loved me which I was happy about.

Aoi said that we need to team up and figure out who's actually pulling the strings before Byakuya told her to be quiet so we won't all become naive. This caused Hifumi to ask him to explain but Taeko did instead (1) she said that the one pulling the strings has more resources than we first thought.

Sakura asked what we were supposed to do then and give up which Byakuya responded to this time with Junko's rules and then an opinion revolving around his classmates being more than capable of doing so. Byakuya, Kyoko, and I walked into the library which I was ecstatic about when I heard Chihiro in my head saying that he can't commit murder.

We were on the second floor in the _Library_ with all the others when Byakuya said that the laptop he was checking out wouldn't even turn on which wasn't a surprise since I don't think Junko would want to leave anything to chance. Kyoko said that googling a way out of here did cross her mind even though she knew it wasn't possible, I closed the middle drawer of the desk that had the computer they were talking about when Byakuya asked me if I had any luck.

I opened the last drawer and was happy to have found a letter that was addressed to the real principal of _Hope's Peak_ which I read aloud getting the duet's attention. I opened the letter and told them that this place stopped being a legitimate school before I asked either of them what that meant.

Kyoko said that it apparently stopped being a legitimate school before we set foot on campus which wasn't true but I can't tell her that. "It look _ed_ legit to me" I said and she seemed surprised since I think what passed her mind when I said that was the note I had her read.

Byakuya said that Monokuma must've claimed it when it was deserted which was half true since class 78 was still here since we were the ones that were chosen to stay after _The Tragedy_ happened. Byakuya put his hand on a book called ' _Murderous Impulses in Broad Daylight_ ' which wasn't actually a bad book since it's just a book on people who have found murders occurring during the day.

He said that it serves as a textbook 'a book of the lowest order' is what he called it before he said it was a textbook "for me at least there's a lot to read, it may not be _great_ reading material but at least I won't be too bored now" I said shocking them. "That's good to hear actually, the least we _can_ do is have fun" Byakuya said as soon as he shut the door to an archive which was the goriest section of the library.

Mondo called Byakuya a name saying that he's treating it like a game which cause Kiyotaka to gasp at the name because of the terrible language he used in the creation of the name. Byakuya told him it was a game before Taeko asked if it was a zero sum game which she explained that what we take is the life of another and the one who wins is given their life.

What they don't seem to get though and what I won't tell them is that none of them are going to stay dead as long as I am still alive. Taeko asked Byakuya if dying never once crossed his mind and he told her no which I wasn't surprised about but I don't think he will.

Taeko said she expected no less from the heir of the _Togami Corporation_ before she said that challenges just look like awards to be won even with his life on the line. She wasn't wrong but he does have a kind side when it comes to kids, he said he came to this school to learn how to be a principal of all things because he wants to be near kids.

He told us that we had better try our hardest to win which I don't intend to do because I'd rather try and end this quickly so not many people have to die but so far it isn't working either. Chihiro said that he can't do that and that it was wrong, killing friends was wrong, before Byakuya said that we're not friends but strangers which I can get but it's still hard to hear.

I gripped my jeans so I won't give anything away in desperation before Byakuya said that Chihiro also voted Leon guilty which was getting worse and worse with Aoi and Hifumi agreeing with what Byakuya was saying. "Guys be quiet already, she knows this but unlike the rest of you right now she has a kinder heart" I said when they started saying that Chihiro voted with the rest of them.

"She voted him guilty because that's what was asked of her not because she wanted him dead" I said and they all nodded before Byakuya said I was coddling the weakest link which made Mondo mad. He always got mad whenever someone was bullying Chihiro but it was rarely ever Byakuya back then, I guess his inner rage at watching his boyfriend get made fun of sprouted without his knowledge.

Mondo said he was going to feed Byakuya his teeth and I was prepared to step in before Kiyotaka did but got thrown to the ground by Mondo for it. Aoi told Mondo that he needs to calm down which was stupid since that's what Kiyotaka tried to do and because Chihiro is normally the only one to stop him from getting into fights.

Byakuya sarcastically said that it was entertaining watching Mondo beat his chest before saying he had to leave before he actually did. Touko went crazy so Aoi asked if now was really the time that Touko really starts losing it.

Touko started mumbling about everyone wanting to kill her before she ran out of the room when I tried saying that no one was going to do that. I agreed with Yasuhiro and everyone else did to when he said that there was crazy and then there was Touko.

Aoi said that since areas were unlocked they should check out the pool since she thinks a quick dip will do them some good and I silently agreed heading to find a book to read. I did hear Aoi ask Chihiro if he wanted to go and he reluctantly agreed because he didn't really want them thinking something was up because he said no, the girls and Chihiro left to the pool after that and I went on to find a book.

I decided later at night I'd come back and read again since I don't know if I'll be able to take books out of the _Library_ yet, when I walked in I looked around for a book but couldn't find the one I'm looking for. ' _Bat Wing_ ' it's called and I know Junko kept it because I asked Monokuma about it and he said he has all Mystery, History, and Poetry books here which means it must be here.

I turned a corner of a bookshelf and saw Touko and asked her what she was doing before Byakuya surprised the both of us when he spoke saying that her looks repulse him, and he can smell her from where he's sitting down at. He told her to take a shower shocking her before he told us he didn't want to have to repeat what he said before she sulked out of the room.

I didn't follow her and just went to trying to find the book which I still can't find, after a few minutes I sighed before telling Byakuya I'll see him around missing the confused expression he wore when I said that. I walked to the _Cafeteria_ upset that I couldn't find the book and that Byakuya is a bit cold to me after a month of getting him to talk to me _without_ being so cold.

As soon as I walked into the cafeteria I knew it was a mistake because Kiyotaka and Mondo were there, whether their memories are lost or not they would normally only do this after fights so they can decide on a referee for an argument they often get. Regardless I asked what was going on and as I had feared they needed a ref and I was the first to show up, every one of our friends hated it when they got like this and they felt bad for whoever had the misfortune to become the ref.

As it most often is the reason for their fights it had to do with Mondo's control issues and I really wished Chihiro was here for this instead of me. They got each other more riled up by saying that one or the other has more self-control than the other and from this I'm saying neither do.

They grabbed me by the arms and I wondered why they want to challenge each other now of all times to do it, Chihiro and Mukuro won't be too happy with them if they found out and they had their memories. Forty minutes passed and I was getting worried because all of their refereed fights normally end up with them almost dying, normally of dehydration, the lack of food, blood loss, etc.

I advised them to stop since I don't think Chihiro is going to like this if he finds out, I told them it was after ten but they started saying that it wasn't that hot before they told me to go. I decided to go to the _Library_ and look for another book before I found one on the theory of other worlds which I chose to read.

One of the theories is close to the one my world is based on but the life and death scale doesn't have brutal deaths as a replacement for death one or twice a month. I had fallen asleep on the table before I woke up and saw that it was time to go to the _Cafeteria_ so I did after I put the book back.

I walked into the cafeteria to see Mondo and Kiyotaka were friends again, they were acting how they first did when they became friends so I asked Sakura or Aoi if they were friends. Aoi said it was creepy whether it was real or not and Kiyotaka said she couldn't understand a male's mind which wouldn't be a surprise if she didn't.

I asked who left the sauna first and I'm guessing they left at the same time when they said forget about it so I scratched the back of my head for even asking, it was always a tie then to. I heard a teacup shatter and looked over to see it was Taeko that broke the cup that Hifumi had given her which wasn't a surprise.

Apparently he didn't simmer it in milk because it would be too much trouble and I nodded before she yelled at him calling him a name I couldn't really hear before he ran to make it again. Everyone was shocked but I just gave a dry laugh at how scary she can be, out of everyone except for Junko she's the scariest.

An announcement came on soon after saying that we 'expendable little spitfires' should do him a solid and go to the gym for a pep rally which I really don't like the sound of already. When we arrived he said that when he sees us he says not dead teenagers before saying that he's going to give us some incentive which isn't a surprise.

He lifted up a few envelopes and said they were secrets we want to keep secret before throwing them into the air. Aoi opened hers and asked how they knew about it before Kiyotaka said 'if the others found out…' which I'm guessing means that they have secrets they already told us about but don't remember that yet.

I opened mine and saw that it was about me falling in love with the son of the one who killed my family which I wasn't surprised that they knew, I don't mind that getting out because I'm not ashamed of liking Byakuya in the slightest. Monokuma said that if he doesn't get a corpse in the next 24-hours our secrets will be front page news, or at least shown to everybody in the school because I don't think the outside world is livable right now.

I don't mind telling those who ask me mine because I was dating him before this started, the only thing I actually worry about is that he doesn't know his dad is the one who killed my family. Aoi asked if anyone is going to kill over this and I wasn't surprised that no one answered because there are plenty of secrets that if gotten out could ruin someone's life.

I was in my room with my arm over my eyes wondering if someone was going to kill again and if so why before I looked at my note and saw the answer was yes and it was out of jealousy. I then wondered why they didn't say the name of the person I'm in love with on the note but I don't really care about that part right now, I went to sleep not long after since it was ten 'o' clock.

When I woke up I heard Monokuma say that while we were sleeping someone was murdered and he wondered who it was before the screen turned black and I left the room to see. When I arrived at the _Cafeteria_ I walked up to Yasuhiro, Aoi, and Sakura and asked them if they know who's missing yet and Yasuhiro said that it's too soon to tell.

Aoi asked why someone would kill someone else over a dumb secret before Byakuya said that not all secrets are created equal and I nodded. I was surprised that he told me to look for clues with him while the others look for clues where ever but I was glad because I get to hang out with him.

We were heading to the _Locker Rooms_ before he told me that this is the prime spot for a murder and he isn't really wrong because some murders do happen in a _Bathroom_ / _Locker Room_ before opening the girl's pink _Locker Room_ door. When he opened it Monokuma said that he lifted the restrictions for a time being and that there was plenty of time to shoot us later.

I saw Byakuya had a shocked expression when he turned to look around and I knew there was a dead body before I even walked in because of that facial expression. I was shocked to see Chihiro tied to the lifting equipment with an _Extension Cord_ with his head covered in blood and some of it running down his legs.

I didn't bother to fake my surprise to that of falling over though since I don't think I need to go that over board with surprise. The image of either of my family member's dead bodies popping up didn't happen either so I was thankful.

There were the words 'Blood Bath Fever' written in blood by Chihiro's body but I knew this wasn't _Genocide Jack's_ fault because there aren't any of her custom scissors that are used to hold the body up. Byakuya said there was something interesting and primal about this scene and I wasn't surprised he thought that either, Kiyotaka came in asking what was wrong before he screamed and Monokuma came on the screen.

"We're three for three people and you know what that means, collect clues and then trial!" Monokuma said and I asked what he was talking about, Byakuya said it was tradition before he remembered that I was asleep when Monokuma made the announcement. "When three people find a corpse we have about an hour to find clues before the trial starts" he said and I nodded before Byakuya told Kiyotaka to get the rest and he did.

We were all in the _Locker Room_ when Touko collapsed from seeing blood which means _Genocide Jack_ might show herself soon which wouldn't be a surprise, but that's if she doesn't lock herself in her room for the time being. Chihiro died at about 2:00 A.M. with a fatal injury to the head in the _Classroom_ area in the _Girl's Locker Room_ with the dumb bell as the suspected murder weapon.

Kyoko was looking at the body and found that Chihiro is a boy not a girl but she didn't voice that and instead voiced that an _Extension Cord_ was used instead of rope. I asked if there was an _Extension Cord_ in the _Library_ and Kyoko said she does remember seeing one there.

I used my power to see why he was killed but not by who before seeing that they killed him for doing something that they weren't able to, the truth being what they couldn't do. I asked where Chihiro's _Digital Notebook_ was at since I didn't see it anywhere before it was placed as a clue as well.

I walked over to Sakura and asked why she was on the rug and if she found something but she said no and that she spilt coffee on the rug but it isn't there anymore. I figured this was stuff from the _Boy's Locker Room_ from the female idol in a bikini poster that was on the wall so I went to check which one we have in ours.

I opened the door to see it was the boyband _Tornado_ , the red head named Addis (2), the bluenette named Afagdu (3), the brunette named Aindreas (4). The blonde is named Ardan (5) and the last one a teal haired brother of all of them named Arthfael (6).

 _Tornado_ is a band that came from _Shin Sekai_ and are all beautiful in my opinion but it is my opinion and a few other guy's to in _Shin Sekai_. When I arrived back in the _Girl's Locker Room_ Taeko said she last saw Chihiro in the _Storage Room_ with a jersey in a duffle bag.

She said that maybe Chihiro met up with someone which I think would be the case before Byakuya said that this is the work of _Genocide Jack_ which wouldn't be a surprise that he thinks that of all things. "It's not _Genocide Jack_ Byakuya" I said before I told him that she uses custom scissors for her kills before he told me to follow him.

He took me to the _Library_ and I wondered why we were here before I remembered that he was reading up on _Genocide Jack_ when I saw Touko here watching him. "It's probably just a copycat Byakuya" I said and he said there wasn't a chance that it could be.

He told me to be quiet and listen so I did when he showed me a room that had _Confidential Police Files_ contained in the shelves, it didn't really surprise me though because I think the police are no longer working anymore. He told me that these match his study at home when I asked how he knows they're real before I asked why he would have them at all.

Byakuya handed me the file and I opened it to a random page to see one of my friend's dead body, he has black hair and dark brown eyes and from the picture one of the wounds is a pair of scissors to the neck. Byakuya explained that _Genocide Jack_ always uses scissors as the murder weapon and always writes 'Blood Bath Fever' or 'Blood' in blood at the crime scene.

"From how you're going with this Byakuya I can already see flaws in your reasoning and I know you hate that" I said before he asked me what I was talking about "you said the murder weapon is always scissors well scissors weren't used this time" I said before he explained that the serial killer might be here in the school. He said that _Genocide Jack_ might suffer from _Dissociative Identity Disorder_ which isn't a surprise either.

"I already know that _Genocide Jack_ is here at this school, it wasn't hard to tell when I first met you all" I said surprising him and he opened his mouth to speak before Aoi came in and interrupted him. She told us to go with her somewhere before we followed her and she brought us to Touko's room where she told us that Touko wanted to talk to Byakuya.

Aoi rung the bell and told Touko that Byakuya was here and I figured it's about telling him that she's _Genocide Jack_ but I'm not entirely sure before she asked if Byakuya was really there. She opened the door and said that she couldn't keep her promise and I'm guessing it's about not turning into _Genocide Jack_ from the smile Byakuya showed that is mainly used when he finds out he's correct.

Aoi tried getting Touko to come back out when she closed the door again and a few seconds later Monokuma came on the screen telling us that it was like watching paint dry and that it was time to trial. 'You're as impatient as ever Junko' I thought shaking my head out of annoyance with the girl's personality.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this on my computer at 4:00 P.M. on July 17, 2016.**

1) **I just realized this but the stuff in the boy's and girl's locker rooms are reversed, the girl's lockers are on the right side while the boy's lockers are on the left side.**

 **2)A Celtic boys name meaning Flame**

 **3)** **Welsh Celtic boys name which means Dark River**

 **4) A Scottish Gaelic form of Andrew meaning manly, courageous.**

 **5) Celtic boys name meaning tall fellow or high aspiration.**

 **6) Celtic boys name meaning strong as a bear.**

 **I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading see you next time.**


	5. Envious Unknown Boyfriend

**A/N: Hello, I hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading. I can't remember why I named this chapter what I did, oh well.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Danganronpa or its characters.**

* * *

Chapter Five: Envious Unknown Boyfriend

Makoto's POV

When Monokuma said to start off with the murder weapon Byakuya started off reading from the Monokuma Files which said it was in instant death with a blunt object. When Byakuya said that Yasuhiro said it was a metal pipe but I refuted that since there were no metal pipes at the crime scene, Hifumi said the same thing before Kirigiri said that the circumference of the injury matches the weight and size of a dumbbell.

This information freaked Aoi and Hifumi out because as Aoi said she had checked out the 'crunched in head' which is kind of needed to narrow down the weapon. Taeko said the crime was committed inside the girl's locker room but that shouldn't be possible with Chihiro being a guy instead of a girl.

Byakuya said he knew who the killer was which freaked Mondo out, that doesn't happen easily and he'd only be freaked out if he was framed for murder, was the murderer, or in another case something else. What Byakuya said couldn't be the case because _Genocide Jack_ uses custom scissors not blunt objects and _Extension Cords_.

"It isn't crazy but that doesn't mean she's the killer" I said when Aoi said that _Genocide Jack_ was one of us "Byakuya found her profile in the library however I don't think this is mentioned that their all guys" I said confusing them. Byakuya went on to say that _Genocide Jack_ always writes 'Blood bath Fever' in blood and the victims are normally crucified.

Because of what Byakuya said Taeko said that we have a serial killer in our ranks which isn't wrong since I know it's Touko but I also know it wasn't her because of the lack of scissors. Byakuya said Touko is _Genocide Jack_ but Aoi said that someone so squeamish can't be the killer but I told them that Touko is _Genocide Jack_ because they think the killer has _Dissociative Identity Disorder_.

When Byakuya told her to show them _Genocide Jack_ she fainted and came back up as _Jack_ which didn't surprise me but her language is terrible. How she was acting is nothing like Touko's which Sakura pointed out with, I think, a dumbfounded expression.

When she tried to tell them she was innocent it didn't work too well because she was named a serial killer before she could clear her name, what Byakuya said after that about matching to a _T_ was something that was wrong. _Genocide Jack_ said that she takes pride in her kills and that she's picky on the details which definitely makes her innocent.

I told them that the victim would have to be stabbed which _Genocide_ said the reason why she likes to stab, to paint the world in blood which I'm guessing has to do with the blood that normally doesn't appear when struck in the head. I also mentioned how the crucifixion wasn't the same either with the Extension Cord and all.

She asked what her victims all had in common which was the fact that they're all male which would actually say she is guilty since Chihiro's male if it wasn't for the fact that two or three other things don't match. "The victims were all male" I said and she nodded before telling us why which was odd because how she acts contradicts her reasons for it.

I mentioned how Byakuya also knew the profile for _Genocide Jack_ as soon as Aoi mentioned that the crucifixion was the reason for thinking that it wasn't a copycat, I wasn't saying Byakuya was the killer because Mondo is seeming more and more guilty as time passes. He said he wasn't the murderer and I know that but I want to see if this will cause Mondo to be more suspicious, Kirigiri said that the _Extension Cord_ was in the _Library_ where he spent a fair amount of his time in there.

"Actually I'm normally in the _Library_ to but I can't pick up a dumbbell" I said before I remembered that the stuff in the locker that Chihiro was found in was switched out. I mentioned this and this surprised Hifumi but Sakura asked if Byakuya switched out the objects which isn't true, Byakuya switching them out anyway.

Byakuya was surprised which made me smile slightly before Yasuhiro asked what I meant, Kirigiri and I answered at the same time that Chihiro was a boy and not a girl which caused a big uproar for some reason. When they said that it doesn't mean Byakuya wasn't still the killer I said it does mean that he wasn't, he asked me why I had the sudden change of heart.

"Because I knew you weren't the killer in the first place" I said surprising him "plus if you were the killer you wouldn't have been as surprised as you were" I said and he said it was circumstantial. Everyone seemed annoyed, mainly Mondo and Kiyotaka not really surprising since they were the closest of friends before our memories were erased.

When Kirigiri said that she found the notebooks in the foyer Taeko said that either gender could open it but that wasn't the case because she told them that Leon's was broken so it wouldn't have worked. Because of this only male students have access to the rooms which Taeko said was against school rules until Byakuya said there wasn't anything in the school rules about taking another students notebook.

It was funny when Monokuma called him 'trust fund' mainly since I'm the only one that currently has one that's living, Byakuya's is most likly burned up or out of reach for him. What Hifumi said was right when he said that the killer was of 'male persuasion' before I asked Taeko if I was right when I remembered that she saw Chihiro on the night he died.

She told me I was correct and that he was carrying a duffle bag with a long sleeved jersey but she didn't say the color. They said there are many color jerseys and that Hifumi doesn't have one because they don't fit him right while Yasuhiro has a white one, I think I had a black one but that doesn't matter right now.

Everyone was theorizing that they picked out their jerseys together but Mondo was the one to specify a specific color, blue to be exact. "We never said the color Mondo" I said not really surprised but I feel bad for Chihiro because his boyfriend killed him.

He kept trying to deny it but everyone now knows it was him and I decided to use my ability asking if he was the killer since I was certain of it now, turns out he was and it was because of envy that he did but he still felt bad. Kiyotaka kept trying to tell him and us that he didn't do it but that wasn't true so I decided to tell them how I thought it played out since I didn't want to see that part.

"It was night when Chihiro was heading to the boy's locker room with his duffle bag that had his blue jersey inside of it" I said picturing most of it "he was able to get in because he was a male student and went inside to meet whoever he asked there" I said since I figured he wouldn't do that alone. "But before they could work out, like Chihiro most likely planned, he was hit on the head with a dumbbell because it was closer or because it was useful" I said picturing that but I didn't really want to.

"He most likely didn't want people to know that Chihiro was a guy because Chihiro didn't want that otherwise he wouldn't have been crossdressing in the first place" I said before continuing. "So he switched everything in the _Boy's Locker Room_ with the stuff in the _Girl's Locker Room_ " I said before mentioning the way to get in which was with Mukuro's/Junko's notebook or Sayaka's notebook.

When I asked this he said I was correct which I wasn't surprised but I could hear regret in his tone as well as sadness before I heard the crashing of the honey jar Monokuma threw when Mondo told him to get on with the voting which was acknowledged. The vote wasn't unanimous but I wasn't surprised because they are best friends even though they can't remember being friends from back then.

Kiyotaka didn't like that his friend was about to be killed but he wanted to understand his actions so Monokuma indulged us by telling Chihiro's story for why he cross-dressed. I know it was because he was made fun of for acting/looking more like a girl than a guy which is why he decided to.

When he met us he didn't want to be made fun of for crossdressing so he stayed like that before the current motive that was given to us, he decided to ask Mondo to be his coach which wasn't surprising. Before this they used to go to the _Gym_ twice a week but it didn't really change anything but they still did it.

When he told the truth that he was the one who Chihiro went to for help Monokuma decided to help with a backstory but he didn't get to because Mondo decided to tell the story instead. Him envying his brother and looking for recognition on the day of his brother's retirement he rode in front of a truck which his brother didn't like.

Daiya ended up paying the consequences and sacrificing himself for his brother by kicking his bike out of the way of the truck and being hit instead of Mondo. He told us he was jealous of Chihiro and that was why he killed him because he was wanting to be a man despite what he would lose in the process if it didn't work.

Kirigiri was correct when she said that he broke Chihiro's _Digital Notebook_ to hide his secret before the two friends started crying. Monokuma said that it was punishment time before saying despair is our birth right.

"It isn't gibberish Monokuma since it all honesty it is because in some cases we were born with the right to despair" I said since that was a saying in my world with all the death that happens to balance out the lives that are returned after. Apparently Monokuma likes the fact that Byakuya is saying he's the one to survive even though everyone's going to, hopefully anyway.

What the punishment was was something Monokuma thinks the _Super High School-Level Biker_ was going to like and I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't like it. The _Motorcycle Death Cage_ is something I'm not going to watch because this isn't right, when I survive this I'm going to fix the lives they lost in this game.

I hate having to listen to this but the only way to get them back is to get out of here, my dimension knows who is supposed to live and who's supposed to stay dead and so far none of them are supposed to have died if this game wasn't around.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this on my computer at 2:58 P.M. on July 12, 2016. I hope this is descriptive enough.**

 **I hope you like this chapter and continue reading, see you whenever.**


	6. Double Case

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and by the way I am really tired right now because I went to sleep at around 2 A.M and woke up at 10 A.M. before making adjustments to this after finishing the last chapter of this which I'm going to apologize early for.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Danganronpa: The Animation**

* * *

Chapter Six: Double Case

Makoto's POV

I heard screaming when I was in the library reading a book which surprised me so I'm guessing someone found a body or something else, whatever it is probably won't surprise me. I ended up falling asleep on the desk before Kyoko found me telling me that we were going to search the upper floor and I nodded going with her.

When we were searching the upper floor we searched the _Game Room_ first before searching the _Art Room_ which Hifumi liked a lot which doesn't surprise me in the least. Next was the _Physics Lab_ but we didn't find anything just like before and the others maybe getting even more desperate to leave here which won't be good for anyone.

We were told to go to the _Gymnasium_ and I don't really like what he has planned, whatever it is, because Junko isn't someone I really like that much right now. I was happy to see Byakuya here even though he was cold like he normally is, he told us that a sneeze reverts her back to her normal self when Taeko asked about it.

I don't really get how Hifumi was a cliché though when Hifumi told her it was cliché that a sneeze reverts her back and when Touko said Hifumi was a cliché as a retort. Monokuma spoke next scaring Aoi, Touko, Yasuhiro, and Hifumi which wasn't a real surprise while the others, including myself, only looked up at the voice.

Byakuya asked what scheme Monokuma has this time and apparently now it's a $10,000,000 motive which was stupid but someone is bound to do so and Touko pointed that out when Yasuhiro kept repeating 'money' like it was a mantra. Sakura said to empty our minds since it would only give hindrance to finding an alternative to escape this place before Taeko said that he found another way besides escape to get us to kill another.

Aoi heaved a sigh and I heard Sakura ask what was wrong before she told her that she thinks she saw the ghost of Chihiro which was probably the scream I heard yesterday. This made everyone freak out when we were in the _Bath House_ which made me look around to see an opened locker which I pointed out.

When we opened the locker I noticed there was a laptop from the library which I noticed was missing a few days ago, when Kyoko asked about the layout of the room I didn't have to look around to know that there were no cameras. "No cameras" I said still looking at the laptop before Kyoko turned it on to see a virtual version of Chihiro.

It scared Yasuhiro and Hifumi for an odd reason before the program asked where his master was before Kyoko typed in a question asking what he was. "Hello, my name's Alter Ego a specially designed artificial intelligence program" he said making me smile but it made Aoi and Sakura voice their feelings on him being creepy because he sounds like Chihiro.

Kyoko asked him why he's here and he told us that he was decrypting files that belonged to _Hope Peak's High School_ which wasn't a surprise because Chihiro wanted us to get out of here somehow. He asked where his Master was again making me sad because he doesn't know but I was glad that when Kyoko told him Kiyotaka started talking again.

I didn't want to listen to Kiyotaka talking like that because it wasn't true and Alter Ego said the same thing before having Mondo's head pop up and say something that Mondo would most likely say. What Alter Ego said was something that Mondo would say and I was thankful because it made Kiyotaka better.

When Kyoko asked Alter Ego to continue analyzing the files he showed us a picture I missed because I'm pretty sure I was the one to take the picture "actually that's real and they are dead" I said confusing everyone. "I can't tell you everything because I'd rather not get framed for murder for telling you something I shouldn't know so can you please wait a little longer?" I asked and they were mad about that but Kyoko said to trust me since I said I would tell them later.

I heard a scream from the _Bath House_ and ran in to see Hifumi on his knees apologizing to Kirigiri for some reason before running up to me and asking for forgiveness, before I got too confused I asked what it was about. Kyoko said that Hifumi was with Alter Ego without permission, Hifumi said he was lonely which I can get but he could've came to me if he wanted to.

"You could've talked to me you know I wouldn't do that" I told him before Kiyotaka came out of the sauna glowing and white haired as he was before he left the other day. They started arguing over Alter Ego before Kyoko stopped them by saying that no one's allowed in here without permission.

After the event in the _Bath House_ I had asked Monokuma and Byakuya if I could take a book with me to my room to read and they agreed but I had to bring it back later. I was on my bed reading ' _Bat Wing_ ' by Sax Rohmer before I heard my door being knocked on, I put my book down and walked over opening it to be in a headlock with Yasuhiro before he held out a note in front of me that told me that Kyoko wants to see me.

"Can you let me go now? This isn't comfortable you know" I said and he nodded saying sorry before Kyoko said that the laptop was stolen which wasn't the case but I couldn't tell them that. Hifumi and Kiyotaka started arguing about it before Kyoko said that it wasn't a possibility beings she programmed Alter Ego to shriek if either of them came near him.

She looked over another less obvious threat which Byakuya verbally agreed with saying that they now have to decide a list of suspects for the theft which was true including the part about the traitor. Sakura is one but she didn't take the laptop and my eyes say the same thing (1) "that is true Byakuya and you're not really wrong" I said shocking him but only barely.

"So no one else? You're not even trying if only two people thought of this" Byakuya said but that wasn't true because we all trust each other and know deep down that we wouldn't betray the other. Monokuma came on the speaker announcing curfew so I went back to my room to read for an hour before going to bed.

The next morning at eight we had a small group which I voiced before Aoi said who we were missing "they're not freaks Aoi" I said making her flinch since I don't think she realized she said that. Sakura said that she had a bad feeling making Kyoko say we should look for them: she told us that Sakura would have the dorms, I would have the rest of the first floor, she would have the second floor, and Aoi said she would take the third.

I heard Aoi scream so I ran to the third floor meeting with the others and saw the hammer but that was just a stem from the real weapon before Taeko said that Hifumi was in danger which was quite true. She told us that the one who kidnapped him took a left but I did wonder how that was true when she started blacking out.

Regardless we headed to the second floor to see Byakuya and _Genocide Jack_ which confused me slightly. I asked him if he's seen Kyoko or Hifumi but _Genocide_ said that it's not their job to look for them before Byakuya asked if something happened before Sakura told us to come over here.

Hifumi was hit over the head and bleeding before I saw another hammer though I was wondering why there were so many hammers before Aoi asked what happened. When he said _Justice Robo_ attacked him which explains the hammers before Taeko held up a colorful camera showing us a picture though I do wonder who took it and how he's positioned because it was odd.

Byakuya called it bizarre and Aoi said we have to catch him, I'm wanting to catch him to ask why he chose something that looked hard to move in. Hifumi asked if he could take five in the _Nurse's Office_ which Taeko agreed to but I could tell that his health and safety wasn't the reason she agreed to it.

I know he wasn't actually hurt but that's another reason why I think that before I went to check the hallways of the first floor before I heard someone scream, I wasn't surprised that it was Taeko so I asked if she was alright knowing that she was. _Genocide_ sneezed after Taeko said that he made a dash for the _Physics Lab_ and Byakuya said that the culprit cornered himself, Touko being back annoyed Aoi because she kept changing personalities.

We heard a noise that sounded like a mix between a scream and crying before I said that wasn't good, Byakuya cursed and said 'one thing at a time' after before running off. Sakura told us to check on Hifumi once Touko ran after Byakuya saying 'don't leave me' so we did before finding Hifumi unconscious in the _Nurse's Office_.

This scared Aoi but as usual Taeko was stoic when it comes to terrible events involving someone's life. There was another hammer before Monokuma said there was a body found which I'm guessing means the others found one because I'm pretty sure he wouldn't call an unconscious person murdered.

Aoi didn't like the idea of Hifumi being killed so Taeko said she would take her to the ladies room before telling me to tell the others that he's dead which no one actually said he was, we never even checked if he had a pulse yet. I nodded and ran to the _Physics Lab_ seeing an actual dead body before asking what happened to Touko who apparently passed out from the sight of blood, Byakuya had told me that part.

Byakuya wondered about _Number 3_ aloud which I told him about "the third was found near Hifumi's body" I said and he thought I was joking before I went to show him. Taeko arrived to tell us that Hifumi's body was missing when we arrived on the second floor before bringing us to the _Nurse's Office_ to see the body was indeed gone.

I saw Aoi in front of the lockers, seeing that she was a nervous wreck Sakura asked what happened and she told us that they were gone for a few minutes before this happened. Taeko was getting annoying saying that we were going to get picked off one by one before Byakuya mentioned that there was two bodies something that I could tell didn't shock or confuse Taeko but it did do that to Aoi.

I mentioned how we left Touko back in the lab so I went to check to see that she was alright before I heard Byakuya tell me to wait but he still followed after me. I saw that she was still breathing which was a relief but I somehow overlooked the fact that Kiyotaka's body was missing which Sakura pointed out thankfully.

The other's walked in and Taeko asked what the murderer could be playing at before Byakuya said it was to confuse us which could be right but I do wonder how Taeko earned so much money with a poker face when her acting is terrible. I asked why the killer would bother hiding them when Taeko said that it couldn't have been any one of us before I noticed the blood tracks.

Unlike with Hifumi's blood this scene has drag marks which means Hifumi moved the body when we went down to the second floor. Aoi yelled that there was a blood thirsty manic around here before Byakuya told her to calm down and think.

He said that this is too orderly for one perpetrator to carry out and there are a few students missing, he didn't mention that it was Kyoko and Yasuhiro though but I still told him Kyoko's alibi. Taeko said that Yasuhiro must be in the _Justice Robo_ suit, which was correct, before Byakuya said we were safe because there can only be two students a murderer.

At this moment _Genocide_ decided to wake up scaring me at the timing because she almost got me with her scissors because I was right next to her when she woke up. Byakuya asked if it was her handiwork but she told us no because she's particular making me frown at her because she gave a nickname to Byakuya again, it made me jealous even though he doesn't like her.

Byakuya said to check every room, he said it in the _Library_ , and every detail which was said in the _Nurse's Office_ which was weird because we were in here before and there wasn't any blood on the floor anymore. We headed back upstairs to check and found that Taeko was there before leading us to the _Art Room_ where the bodies were.

Aoi sat down and put Hifumi's head on her lap before a few of her tears hit his face waking him up, this time he was hit over the head. He started saying that we've been friends forever which made me smile since he isn't wrong but that was before Byakuya said that his brain was scrambled.

Hifumi was crying when he told us that Yasuhiro was _Justice Robo_ but he didn't say who did this to him before he was unconscious again causing Aoi to cry even more from the loss. Monokuma came on the speakers saying that there was an investigation then a trial which we didn't stop him at saying because he was going to do it regardless.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 6:01 P.M. on July 12, 2016.**

 **1) If anyone watches** ** _Kuroko no Basuke_** **his Info Broker ability is similar to Kuroko's coaches when she sees their potential in the first episode with the numbers.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you some other time today probably unless you want me to not update for a few weeks starting Monday since I'll be leaving for Idaho on the 25th.**


	7. Salem's Execution Style

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Danganronpa or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Salem's Execution Style

Makoto's POV

It annoyed me how Byakuya said that Monokuma was taking the fun out of this round which was mean in my opinion but it can't be helped really. _Genocide_ said the same thing except it was sarcastic gratefulness for the 'buzzkill' apparently.

Taeko said everyone would appreciate it if they weren't so callus and I would have to agree but I know he's tired from this day and he mentioned that as well before Taeko said that Yasuhiro is Hagakure's first name since that is what Sakura asked. Byakuya said that we should find him and ask him but that was only my hope when he said something a lot more stoic.

Sakura asked where Kyoko was at and I know she isn't the mastermind but I can't tell them that because they'll think I'm lying, when I said they shouldn't assume things like that they said that she could be an accomplice. Taeko said that if Kyoko was the accomplice then she would've been the one to do the deed before saying that despite this having all the stops for an open and closed case we still need more clues.

I said that they should find clues while I search for the others which I did try and do, I went to a classroom wondering where they could've gone since this place isn't that big before I heard Kyoko who scared me. She told me to bring everyone to the pool and I did wondering why and so was everyone else before Byakuya demanded her not to be so coy when she opened the locker to show us _Justice Robo_.

When he got out of the locker he asked for help getting out "next time choose something that bends at the waist" Byakuya said and I nodded before choosing to help him with Sakura's help. _Genocide_ decided to say something that was very true since you should choose something that allows you to move easier, we got him out and he looked for the note that he was slipped.

He couldn't find it so that made Aoi tell him that he should confess to being the culprit which wasn't true either, Taeko said that it was a good thing he was alive and that it was first rate detective work before saying Kyoko's job on the outside except she wasn't an _amateur_ sleuth. I tried to stop Kyoko so I can ask her what she was doing because I don't want to use my power to snoop, then again even if I don't want to if I wonder about it I see it regardless.

She told me that it was nothing when I asked where she was but apparently she was doing something in one of the bathroom stalls and found something but can't tell me about it because of the cameras. She said she didn't have time to answer my questions since she needs to see the bodies while they're fresh which isn't a surprise to me.

When we arrived I told her that both victims were hit in the head with a blunt object and that it was most likely the same weapon was used on both corpses. A scrap of paper was found in Kiyotaka's hand before Kyoko said that the murders happened in time with the other before I noticed that Hifumi's glasses were clean which was also a clue.

There was also a washed hammer, the blood tracks I saw earlier, and a crumpled up piece of paper. I had grabbed ' _Bat Wing_ ' before we headed to the _Trial Room_ and was reading it in the elevator.

Trial was in session and Monokuma seemed disappointed and curious when Aoi said it wasn't a big mystery, this was actually very stupid. Taeko said that Yasuhiro had no alibi but he couldn't even bend down to drag the bodies anywhere, and when Aoi said that Hifumi said his name with one last breath could mean many things.

Hifumi never said Yasuhiro was the one who hit him but was in the _Justice Robo_ suit which he could barely even move in. _Genocide_ called him a murderer which she has no room to blame him for when she also is which Yasuhiro verbally said.

Taeko then brought a box out saying that more evidence was found which no one has any proof of whether it was planted or not. I told her that it wasn't right because she didn't have evidence that it was his handwriting but I do.

"This is a note Yasuhiro gave me and the handwriting doesn't match" I said before she told me that he changed styles which was funny when he said that his handwriting isn't legible as it is. I told her that he couldn't have done so because _Justice Robo_ doesn't bend at the waist to pull the cart and he couldn't have done it unconscious either way.

Aoi did mention the picture though which was probably what I had found odd about it, it did make a point to the others including Kyoko because she said we were jumping the 'proverbial gun' and need to weigh all of our options. Taeko said that the only other suspect was Kyoko because she was on the second floor which wasn't possible because she was somewhere else plus she did say she couldn't have moved Hifumi with her size.

I wasn't surprised when she said that Hifumi moved himself because that was actually the case with no tracks and cleaned glasses. This shocked the others however making Sakura say that he was alive and Taeko say it wasn't possible before Kyoko said that the bodies were found moments from each other.

Taeko had accused Monokuma of cutting corners so he wouldn't have to make two announcements within a few moments which he refuted this time because due to guidelines and regulations it's one announcement for one corpse. Because of this refute Taeko said something about Hifumi playing possum not so well which he wasn't playing it that well so I refuted her for it.

I told her that when we found his body the first time his glasses were covered in blood but the second time his glasses were clean which was proved true by the others. Aoi then asked where he could've gotten the blood which Byakuya answered for me, the stash of blood for transfusions was what he had said, which _Genocide_ made fun of him for.

When Taeko asked if anyone saw him on the move Sakura just remembered that when Aoi and her were scouting the place the _Art Supply's Room_ was locked and that Hifumi might've been in there. Aoi called that creepy before Kyoko mentioned that Kiyotaka had a piece of paper in his hand before holding up the rest of it in her other.

She told us she found it in Hifumi's unmentionables which surprised and confused everyone (1), I was thankful she didn't because I don't think Hifumi would like that either. It was similar to Yasuhiro's note apparently except this one led Kiyotaka to his demise, Aoi then mentioned the hammers which I knew were just to mislead us.

I told her this and she said it made sense before Taeko asked what hammer actually dealt the blow and I said it was the one hanging on the wall before I told them what I thought about him being an accomplice. That the real murderer conned him into committing the murder before double crossing him which shocked everyone.

Monokuma told us that now we have to figure out who really did it which worried everyone because as Aoi said it was straight forward when we came in when it wasn't me. Sakura said we slipped up somewhere and Byakuya said that the murderer is a good strategist "if it isn't Hagakure then it must be Kirigiri since she has no alibi" Taeko said and I wasn't surprised.

Yasuhiro didn't like this and I don't blame him, Byakuya as always was stoic about it being bad for all but one if we're wrong. I went back to every angle that there was and remembered what Taeko said in the _Nurse's Office_ before asking her what it was getting everyone's attention.

Byakuya noticed this as well when she repeated it "I know you were in a panic but you didn't know there was another body so I wonder why you said 'they' instead of 'him'" I said and everyone was shocked before she mentioned the photo. "It's of Hifumi carrying an unconscious body" I said making her smile before laughing, she went insane just like Leon did and like before that shows she's the killer.

She was yelling that Yasuhiro was the murderer which was stupid because anyone who murders someone will choose someone as a scapegoat and I guess Yasuhiro was the one she chose to be for her. "There's no such thing as a perfect crime so you can't get out of this" I told her making her yell at me to shut up again "what's your real name?" I asked unfazed by her yelling because it was stupid of her to be doing so.

She apparently didn't like the implication of having the same name as Yasuhiro since she does and doesn't want anyone to know that. She told me to give her proof that it isn't true her name in her ID is Celestia Ludenberck and to crawl back where I came from which I wish could happen, I really wish that could happen.

I told her I have plenty of proof with a refute which apparently broke her insanity for a moment because she returned to how she was before "may I see your _Digital Notebook_ , it displays our full names when they turn on" I said but she didn't seem to want to do that. "If you don't you're caught red handed either way" I said before she told me that once you roll the dice it's over, because of this I asked if this was a confession before she said it was.

Sakura said 'honesty was refreshing' and I agreed before she said that it doesn't pay to be a sore loser which was also true as well. She told Monokuma that she was ready so he told us to enter our votes and we were right to say that Taeko was the one to have killed them, or at least killed Hifumi.

Monokuma congratulated us and told us that her real name was Taeko Yasuhiro which I knew from the start before she called Hifumi a 'disgusting tub of lard' which was cruel to him. Kyoko asked if she was the one to have taken Alter Ego and she nodded telling us that she took him and told Hifumi that Kiyotaka was the cyberthief.

Sakura asked how she could make up such a story as Kiyotaka hitting her, to do such a thing to a man, which I wondered about as well. Byakuya asked what he was supposed to do after faking his own death which I have also wondered for a while.

She said he was to tell those who asked that he was at an inch of his life and if pressed for details to fake amnesia. _Genocide_ asked how he went along with it and she told us that he thought it was a plan where they both graduate and he followed along like a dog till the end.

Aoi said that she wasn't against the wall when she did that and that was quite true before she said she was desperate and that playing dead only worked out if they were actually dead in the end. Kyoko asked how she was desperate out of everyone here before Yasuhiro asked about the 'living in harmony' and other stuff that she had said in the beginning.

She yelled that it was all fake scaring Yasuhiro and Aoi in the process, she mentioned what her dream was which was living in a manor fit for a queen where she was cared for without having to lift a finger. The money that Monokuma offered had that dream in sight for her and she wanted it that bad, she said all this with a stoic but saddening expression.

Aoi asked how she can be so calm about this being executed and all before she said that she's probably petrified but she can even deceive herself before walking around the circle saying that she must've been Mary Antoinette in a past life. When she walked up to Kyoko she told her to have the best of luck before shaking hands and giving her a key for somewhere.

When she was done she wasn't wrong in saying that we would see each other in another life but what she doesn't know is that it'll seem more like the afterlife. This execution was very different since he wants it to be original but also because it was like a burning at the stake kind of execution.

It was the _Versailles Style Witch Hunt Stake_ execution which had her being killed with a firetruck that had the words 'High School' on the hood. Kyoko and I were in the Bath House when she used the key that Taeko gave her, apparently it was for a locker here.

We found Alter Ego in the locker which I was thankful for before I sat down and asked her where she was before telling her I was really worried, she told me that if she was in my shoes I would think she was a mole to. "How do you know what I am thinking? I know you're not a mole it would be stupid of me to think so" I said and she asked me why.

"The same reason that I know so much about this place but can't tell anyone about" I said and she nodded "I trust you and I know you trust me otherwise you wouldn't have told them to wait until I can tell you earlier" I said and she turned around. She told me that it probably wouldn't be unwise to tell me where she was, it was the boy's bathroom on the second floor with no cameras and no monitors.

I went in there and she had told me to go into the storage room before I did to check the back wall and flipped it open which she was right about. I looked around and saw there was a roster of the students in _Hope's Peak High_ so I grabbed it in case they don't believe me later.

When I opened it I saw a note from all of us that we wrote before this whole thing happened. However I didn't notice when someone was about to hit me in the head before it was too late.

I woke up after a while and noticed that everything was gone which I'm guessing was the one who hit me who was responsible. I walked out of the room to go to the _Nurse's Office_ when I heard something so I walked over to the door and saw Sakura with Monokuma.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this on my computer at 9:06 P.M. on July 12, 2016.**

 **1) To me Sakura's reaction to this was funny, her face anyway as well as her voice.**

 **I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading see you next time, whenever that maybe.**


	8. Punishing the Hurtful

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Danganronpa or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Punishing the Hurtful

Makoto's POV

The two were fighting and it was entertaining to watch I just hope I won't get caught for doing this. She was done with the deal from what they were arguing about, she didn't want to go through with it anymore and it seems her resolve for telling us is strengthening.

I don't like how Monokuma was threatening Sakura it isn't nice of Junko to do this to her and even more so when I know the others will reject her thinking of this as a betrayal. The next day after I saw what was happening the fourth floor was unlocked, I had brought ' _Bat Wings_ ' with me because I like the book and I want to see how it ends.

Aoi was complaining about Byakuya and Touko not coming to investigate with us which I don't really like either but it's not like I could change his mind if I tried. I looked at Sakura when she was going to tell us and saw that she wasn't but someone else will and I'd be guessing it was Monokuma/Junko that does before Sakura looked at me and asked me what was wrong.

"It's nothing Sakura" I said before we looked around, the _Teacher's Lounge_ was first, then the _Chemistry Lab_. The _Chemistry Lab_ has a bunch of positive medicines and such but also negative ones, it was Aoi that pointed out the good while Sakura pointed out the bad.

I was glad when I found a music room next, I love music and I can play all kinds of instruments to. I walked over to the _Data Processing Room_ and found that it was locked which was odd in my opinion, I also found the _Principal's Office_ which was also locked.

I heard footsteps behind me and heard Kyoko's voice so I turned around to greet her cheerily. She asked me if I found what she was talking about and I nodded "I also found something else but I don't want the others to know about it yet so I don't think we should talk about it when they could walk in easily" I said and she nodded saying she agreed.

She asked if I was keeping secrets from her and I nodded confused "I had told you before I'm keeping secrets from everyone here, you remember that don't you?" I asked and she nodded as if she really forgotten that. "We are friends whether you believe me or not is your choice" I said when she asked if we were doing this as friends or not.

I felt bad that I hurt her by not telling her, I knew she was beginning to break about that and I didn't like it, I was going to lose my closest friend besides Byakuya. I was in the _Cafeteria_ with Yasuhiro, Kyoko, Aoi, and Sakura reading ' _Bat Wing_ ' when Yasuhiro said that the fourth floor gave us nothing.

Kyoko said that there may still be hope if we can get into the _Data Processing Room_ and the _Principal's Office_. Aoi asked if there was some way to open the doors before Yasuhiro asked Sakura if she could break the doors down, Monokuma came on the screen though and said 'nice try kiddies but check the rules' and then our devices rang.

He had 'tacked on' another rule, this one being rule _#12_ , saying that the destruction of doors, locked or unlocked, is prohibited. It didn't surprise me since that's what normally happens in these games.

Monokuma started snickering saying that he knows he'll sleep easier but I don't think he knows I will since I have my dagger under my pillow in case anyone tries something that could get them or us killed. "I wonder why Monokuma would bother with adding a rule unless the game's close to being finished?" I wondered aloud before I heard a collective sigh and Aoi say 'we're not dead in the water yet' which was true but not very.

She said we have a friends in cyberspace but it won't last very long because they already know about Alter Ego, they may have started this game but that doesn't mean they're idiots either. We headed to the _Bath House_ and met with Alter Ego who was happy to see us for some odd reason, I was reading my book though since Byakuya is standing to the right and behind me a little so I was trying not to blush.

Alter Ego said that he just bypassed _File Security Protocol_ which Yasuhiro praised him for which wasn't surprising. Alter Ego told us about _The Tragedy_ and how it caused our beloved principal to shut down the school and enact a program we all agreed on.

Yasuhiro said the principle, Principal Kirigiri, is behind Monokuma but Alter Ego never said if he was dead or alive just that he was on campus. Kyoko started again on her ramblings to find her father and talk to him even if she never said that he was her father I know he is.

She talks to me about keeping secrets when she's keeping her own inside, mine will cause everyone to die hers on the other hand won't kill anyone except her heart. Alter Ego said that he found more photos and it hurt when Byakuya said that they were impossible, I took so many photos that year because I was on the yearbook committee.

Monokuma came on the speaker asking us to go to the _Gym_ and I stiffened already knowing what this was about and I didn't like it one bit, I asked what he was wanting us. Aoi said that we should listen to what he says probably still following his orders like the others and Kyoko agreed on the day of Sayaka's death.

When we were in the _Gym_ I almost sweat dropped at Monokuma for cooking what looks like small squid on a barrel. Apparently it was hot because he fumbled with it making it fall, he said he has something sad to tell us and I almost laughed at the tone he used when he said that it isn't about the squid.

I knew this was going to end badly though, he said there was a mole working for him and I sighed before I heard Byakuya say that no one listens to him. "Are you forgetting that I believed there was a mole to Byakuya?" I asked in a stoic tone making him look at me with a scowl, I didn't flinch at it and he looked shocked because of it.

Touko said that he's got to tell us and I sighed looking at Sakura with a sympathetic look and I know she saw it before Monokuma said that he couldn't resist when Touko asked so nicely. Aoi defended her as soon as Monokuma said that it was her best friend, Sakura Ohgami, and Yasuhiro said the 'Amazon girl?' with a surprised and shocked expression.

Monokuma said this was a spoiler alert that he was telling the truth for once and I nodded pulling out my book so I won't see their shocked expressions anymore and they can't see how much their shocked expressions hurt. Monokuma left making everyone gasp for some reason, Sakura said that keeping it from Aoi was the hardest part before Yasuhiro said that she really was working for the bear.

Aoi defended her saying she must have had a good reason "she's right those two were fighting earlier and I actually knew from the start she was working for Monokuma because of her dojo" I said and she seemed shocked. I asked my eye how she was going to die because I know it isn't a normal death out of spite, greed, jealousy, defense, or the like and found that her _Suicide Meter_ is high and slowly rising.

It was rising a millimeter an hour and that wasn't good, she was going to die by suicide and that almost made me cry, I never even heard Byakuya ask me if I was seriously going to believe her. "I know the name and it isn't the principal" I said when Byakuya said that it was convenient that she doesn't know the name of our jailer.

I know this will get me killed for sure "and why pray tell have you not told us this sooner?" Byakuya asked looking as stoic as ever but his voice was cold "I'll get accused of murder or have to die in place of another for the information I hold" I said and they seemed to get that but they went back to Sakura. "I was to kill someone if there were no murders for a while at the start" she told us and everyone gasped "she was just waiting for an opportune moment" Byakuya said and Aoi defended her again.

"She isn't like that!" Aoi said her arms out as if to fend off physical attackers before Sakura told her to stop and that it wasn't worth quarreling over, she has to reap what she has sewn. That line made me want to look at her _Suicide Meter_ again and saw that she also planned to do so when she was found out so as not to harm anyone.

She never intended to kill someone but because I keep talking I might be killed or framed and I don't want that to happen but I fear it might. She said she'll make it up to Aoi even if it kills her, Byakuya said that it was empty words from a traitor and I buried my face in my book careful that I won't cry less they hear me.

"She wasn't lying Byakuya and I might just end up on the chopping block sooner than I had hoped" I said before they asked me what I meant. "Knowing too much gets you killed here" I said not wanting to see any of their expressions when I say that.

"Aoi go to Sakura, she needs a friend right now and I think I'll just make it worse" I told her as I lifted my head knowing that I wasn't going to cry just yet. "You believe me Naegi?" she asked and I nodded with a smile "just go, there's nothing you can do to convince them otherwise and you're needed elsewhere" I said and she nodded leaving to Sakura.

I had finished the book then and saw that everyone was staring at me with odd looks "for once I'd like you to trust me otherwise everyone is dead regardless of what I try to do to prevent it" I said and they nodded but they looked anxious. "I'll stay in the _Library_ for a while looking for a book if anyone wishes to accompany me to make sure I don't do anything you are welcome to it" I said before I left to the _Library_.

A few seconds after I entered the _Library_ Monokuma came on the speakers saying that it was the night hours which I don't mind, he has yet to yell at me for falling asleep in here before. I found a new book after I put the other one back ' _God's Country—And the Woman_ ' by James Oliver Curwood, I fell asleep after reading about twelve pages and woke the next morning.

I walked towards my room and saw Sakura's, I wish she wouldn't do this but I can't stop her not at all, it's her decision and when she makes up her mind she sticks to it no matter what. I heard a scream and ran to the _Cafeteria_ to see Aoi holding her right shoulder, Yasuhiro hiding under the table with the top half of his face blue from fright, and _Genocide Jack_ insane.

Either she's mad that she slapped Byakuya, which is the most likely option giving the obsessive feelings she has for him, or Aoi accused her of killing Sakura. I asked Yasuhiro what happened and he said that they were arguing when 'the crazy girl' showed up. _Genocide_ said it was nice of me to join them and she told me to get Aoi to take some powder before she snips her chest off as foreplay before I ran to Aoi asking if she was okay.

I asked Yasuhiro to help me take her to the Infirmary and he was reluctant but did so anyway, when we were there I checked it out and cleaned it glad that it was only a graze with smeared blood. "You're lucky that it only grazed you Aoi" I said and she thanked me before putting on her jacket and getting up.

Yasuhiro said that she was lucky that he went under the table and yelled when he did making me almost laugh at Aoi's sarcastic phrase using 'hero' and 'coward' in the same sentence. "You were defending Sakura weren't you?" I asked knowing that it couldn't be that she was dead yet because she would've been crying now if that were true and she was glaring at _Genocide_ when I tried getting her away from _Jack_.

Sakura came in asking if Aoi was okay after she noticed the ripped jacket and asking who did it to her, Sakura looked at Yasuhiro to try and get him to tell her and I sighed at how easily he was brought into telling her. "Sakura don't get too upset, you know what will happen and I know you don't want that" I said when she concentrated her anger into energy that surrounded her body.

Yasuhiro ran out saying 'innocent bystander! Innocent bystander!' before we tried to get her to calm down, Kyoko showed up and I tried to tell her what was happening before Sakura calmed down. "I won't do anything reckless, I'll only talk to her and tell her that Aoi isn't a part of this" she said as she passed by Kyoko, Aoi tried to get her to stop though.

I ran up to try to stop Aoi but thought better of it when I passed Kyoko, I decided to talk to Kyoko if she wasn't still mad at me "you still mad at me? I won't blame you if you said yes" I asked when I turned to her. "I'm not mad at you, you kept that a secret from all of us to not get killed in this twisted game and the secret you were keeping when I asked about the place I mentioned was about Sakura being a mole right?" she asked and I nodded.

She asked me if that shows that we can't be trusted "no it doesn't I trust you and Byakuya more than I do the others have for a very long time and I know that makes no sense but it will at the end of this game which will reveal everything to you all" I said confusing her but she started blushing. "If I had known you would've gotten killed because of the information you keep inside your brain I wouldn't have reacted so abruptly" she told me and I nodded.

"Anyway someone wants to speak with us" she told me and I followed her to the _Bath House_ where we sat down and opened the lap top, Alter Ego gave us his usual greeting and I said he wouldn't have asked us here without good reason. Kyoko asked why he wanted us here and he said that he wants us to take him somewhere where he can connect to an interface before Kyoko asked why?

He told us it was because he doesn't want anyone else to die and that he might be able to find a way out of here, I didn't want him to because they're suspicious already and connecting to an interface may cause even more problems than necessary. Kyoko seemed to agree with me when she said that the mastermind will find him but like I had thought he's just like Chihiro in wanting to help his friends regardless of his own safety.

He said that he wants to do his part and that he's gained the courage to take risks because of us which makes me happy and sad at the same time. "We'll honor your choice Alter Ego" I said and looked at Kyoko who nodded, Kyoko said that the room we found has no surveillance cameras and that she remembers an internet access point in the room as well.

She said that it's still a gamble because she doesn't know how close of an eye he has on the system and it's a very acute eye at from the suspicious glances he throws all of us. "May I take him to the room Kyoko? It's your choice" I asked and she agreed before I went to the room and took the lap top out of my shirt.

"Yes we're here now shush, even if there aren't cameras the microphones can probably hear in here" I said typing it in in the process of saying it. I opened a drawer and found the cable before hooking the computer up and asking if he was connected or not and he nodded saying he was.

He told me that I can leave the rest to him and I nodded typing that he's a good friend and that made him happy. "When we get to my world if they trust me enough to go I'll take you with me as well so you can see it" I said and that confused him but he was happy none the less so I was to.

I had copied Alter Ego into a flash drive I had in the hilt of my dagger that I don't think they've noticed yet and I hope that if he ever gets hurt because of this game that his conscious won't be gone on the hard drive as well. I wish it was the good old days before Junko showed her true colors, back when we laughed, played games, and did stuff together.

I hope they trust me because otherwise they'll accuse me of murder for everything I hid from them and possibly turn that against me like they did Sakura. I heard footsteps and looked up before I saw Kyoko run into the doorway, I knew from her expression that Sakura was dead but she didn't know that she killed herself which was an even worse thought.

"Sakura right?" I asked when I was in front of Aoi and she nodded pointing into the _Game Room_ door window, I saw Sakura sitting there with her head down and slightly to her left from limp limbs due to a loss of life force. Aoi said she tried calling her name but she wouldn't answer so I tried opening it and found that it wouldn't.

"Either it was locked from the inside or something is blocking it from being opened" Kyoko said and I opted for the last one, I hit my elbow once against the glass in the door and it shattered. I moved the navy blue chair out of the way and unlocked the door, I opened it and we ran inside I didn't bother in trying to get her attention because I know she's dead but I did stop in my tracks at her smile.

As I had thought she wanted this to happen to her and hurt Aoi in the process, I think she knows this to and might've said something to her to get her to leave the room so she doesn't have to watch. "I knew it" I mumbled but only Kyoko heard me and she looked shocked before Aoi said that they killed her but I know she's hurt and wants the ones responsible to pay for it.

She might ruin the investigation just to see the people who made Sakura this way suffer and that isn't like her. I asked her to stop but she didn't, when she left Kyoko asked me if I know who actually did it and I nodded not wanting to tell her till she voiced her culprit first.

Kyoko went to work after mourning the girl and she told me that she can see two separate head trauma injuries, from two separate people I'm guessing. Vomited blood which isn't surprising, that's normally the case with some poisoning and damage to major organs.

 _Powder_ on the top of her trainers which I'm guessing happened in the _Chemistry Lab_ "you're lucky Kyoko, you can investigate a crime scene very well" I said when she mentioned the powder. She said she must've worked with corpses sometime before which I heard clearly but I want to see if she trusts me as well but it turned out to be false because she lied.

She said that we have a _Locked Room Murder_ from the door being blocked from the inside and I wasn't surprised that she would think that it was murder. A few clues we gathered were the _Monokuma Bottles_ , an _Upside Down Magazine_ , a _Blood Stain in Front of the Magazine Rack_ , and a _Fallen Monokuma Figure Head_.

Byakuya and the others arrived and Aoi accused them of one having been the murderer but she knows that isn't true she just wants someone punished and that's it. She admitted to having them pay for what they did but I'm not going to say what actually happened and have her motives for the accusations revealed just yet.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 10:38 P.M. on July 19, 2016.**

 **I am so sorry about this chapter I had no sleep what so ever and my eyes are barely staying open but I really want to finish this before I even** ** _try_** **to go to bed.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	9. A Self-Imposed Murder

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Danganronpa or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Nine: A Self-Imposed Murder

Makoto's POV

I picked up the _Protein Drink Cup_ that was supposed to be for Sakura, I wafted the smell and found that it has _Arsenic Poisoning_ in it for some reason which adds a garlic smell to foods. Kyoko opened the door to my left not long after and told me that she found foot prints which I took a look at and they were very clear and from sneakers.

We were in the elevator not long after that which means that the trial is about to begin, other than the drink which I don't have with me I have no proof of _Arsenic Poisoning_ or the fact that she killed herself to stop the fighting. Monokuma asked if we send another classmate to their death or we fail and we all die, which won't be fun at all.

He started the trial and I didn't like this one bit something bad is going to happen soon and I think it would be sometime after the trial ends which is something that won't be good for me. Aoi blamed all three of the ones who were to meet Sakura but she still wants the others to die even though a few had no part in her death, I feel sad for her because she's a good person her emotions just get the best of her sometimes.

She said the killer had to be either Yasuhiro, Touko, or Byakuya and neither did it she just wants them to pay, she told us they were at the scene but she still doesn't say who she believes killed her which doesn't do her any good at all. Byakuya said he wasn't stupid enough to go but Yasuhiro lied and said the same thing except he stuttered and he doesn't have any speech problems so that means he lied.

Touko had apparently seen him in the _Game Room_ and he asked if she really saw all that which made me ask what all she saw at that time. She said she decided to go but got scared as soon as she got to the room and hid in a locker when she heard footsteps.

She saw everything through the locker and, as Yasuhiro always is with pressure or a demanding presence, he freaked out and staggered backwards thinking that she was going to kill him when she only wanted to talk. He hit her over the head once and that was it before Aoi called him a name and that we should put it to a vote which was way too quick.

Touko said she agreed that he was killed with a single blow to the head and I refuted it saying that she wasn't hit once but twice in the head so that doesn't make him the killer. Yasuhiro said that I have a point before Touko said that I don't and that she meant to say he hit her twice which he said he only hit her once.

Kyoko asked if he admits to hitting her and he said he did because he was afraid that she was going to break him like a breadstick so he panicked. Byakuya asked Touko in a slightly raised voice of what happened after Yasuhiro made his retreat making her shrink and stall.

She apparently doesn't like being scolded or yelled at by Byakuya and I don't blame her but he's yet to yell at me so I have no complaints, he said to 'spare us your stalling' making Touko clutch at her head since she's having another break down but not an insane one. "I don't remember, I blacked out after I crept out of the locker to see her glaring at me with blood going down her face" Touko said before she said she passed out and to ask 'her' before she tickled her nose and sneezed.

 _Genocide Jack_ appeared greeting us before Byakuya said she wasn't summoned for a casual chat and asked her if she killed Sakura and she said it may come as a surprise but she didn't have access. Apparently someone was shaking her awake and she thought it was her prince charming so she was ready to jump into action but got nightmare fuel out of an _Italian Slasher flick_.

So she freaked out hitting Sakura with a globe and ran which made Aoi say that we should put it to a vote now making me sigh before she asked Monokuma to start the voting, I told her not yet. " _Genocide_? Where were you when you hit Sakura?" I asked and she said right where she woke up which isn't a surprise "she was sitting in the chair smiling not by the magazine rack" I said surprising a few.

"Why would she be smiling?" Byakuya asked "because Aoi knows who actually killed her and so do I except she wants us all dead to punish us even the ones who did nothing" I said and they asked why I never said anything. "You need proof to sway a jury and gain trust we don't have much evidence except someone who wants to punish others and can't deal" I said and they said we should continue with the trial.

Yasuhiro asked if _Genocide_ was still the killer before she told him no and asked how dumb he was from not getting where she hit her and where the body was found doesn't match up. Byakuya asked who killed Sakura and how they did it before answering the last question being with poison, I asked where he got it from and he said that the _Chemistry Lab_ holds three things.

 _Nutrient Supplements_ , _Reagents_ , and _Poison_ and he said after he explained that that the bottle in his hand was in the _Vitamin_ side which makes sense because I believe Sakura switched the labels. I was still wary when Byakuya took a sip of it but I didn't say anything like the rest who asked him if he was stupid.

Kyoko got his attention once he did drink it and asked if she could have it and when he did give it to her she dumped it out on her hand and tried it saying it was _Protein_. Byakuya said there was a cup for a _Protein Shake_ on the floor and I nodded before I spoke "it had _Arsenic Poison_ in it for some odd reason and you can tell from the garlic smell when added to food" I said and they looked surprised.

"She asked Aoi to get the drink Byakuya but she was the one that wasn't wise" I said and they looked at me and Aoi curiously "care to say who actually did it or do you want to continue what won't happen Aoi?" I asked before she said it was her. "She's wearing sneakers which are the prints that are in the powder" Byakuya said and I shook my head saying that isn't right, they asked me how and I saw Aoi glare.

"You may have been asked to get the drink for her but you were the one unaware of what was happening until it was too late" I said before she said she can tell us what happened but she was going to leave something out. She said she left the _Game Room_ after Sakura drank all the poison but I refuted it "come on now Aoi if you want to pin yourself as the murderer to get them killed actually come up with something that doesn't leave out the barricaded door" I said and they asked me to explain the barricaded door.

"A chair was blocking the door so how could you barricade the door from in the hallway? That also answers who the killer is as well you know" I said before Byakuya asked if I was going to requite her for a chair. Kyoko said she has evidence that will prove that Aoi isn't the killer which made Byakuya ask what evidence.

She said that he provided her with it when she found a piece of glass inside the bottle and mentioned how the cup was on the glass instead of under it. "That's because someone brought the bottle to the _Chemistry Lab_ along with the cup and brought it back not caring about the glass" I said and that shocked Byakuya.

Kyoko said that the powder was on top of her shoes as if she spilt it herself when she was rummaging for the _Poison_ "thank you Kyoko for saying it's a suicide" I said. "She intended to kill herself from the beginning actually but none of us knew that, she jammed the door because she didn't want someone to stop her" I said before I saw Aoi's glare.

"You can stop glaring now Aoi, this is how I think it went down" I said before I started with what I think happened. "Sakura asked Byakuya, Touko, and Yasuhiro to the _Game Room_ but a dear friend didn't want her to because she knows her so well" I said before continuing.

"She was correct to be afraid for her because when she walked through the door she saw her bleeding from the two wounds, when Aoi said that they need to get Sakura stitched up she said she would but to get her a _Protein Shake_ first" I said continuing again. "So when she went to get the _Powder_ thinking it would help it sinked in what her real reason for being there was and ran back so she ended up being stupid instead of talking and wants all of us to suffer like she is" I said before she started sobbing even more and saying she killed her over and over again.

"The best way to atone for sins is to stay alive, we're _all_ friends after all" I said getting her to stop "let's put it to a vote and you can tell us why she's no longer with all of us how does that sound?" I asked and she nodded still crying. "Suicides aren't uncommon, I should know" I said when Byakuya said that her killer was herself "emotions are a high price to pay for being alive however that wasn't why she died Kyoko" I said getting her attention.

Byakuya asked why her actions contradict his beliefs before Aoi pulled out a fake note that Junko/Monokuma made up and read it out loud. 'The hatred Sakura saw in everybody's eyes' I knew that was fake because she saw me without hatred as well as Kyoko and Aoi.

"If that's true than you hated her to right? She said 'everyone' in that letter while I have yet to look at her with a hateful gaze" I said before Monokuma said I was correct and pulled out her real one. Aoi asked what the note she had in her hands was and he said it was something he whipped up but that isn't possible because it would be kind of hard to forge someone's hand writing with a paw.

He read the letter and it started with 'dear Asahina' before it goes on to say the reason why she did what she did, or at least when it comes to following Monokuma's orders. As I had said it was because her dojo was taken hostage but it's already ruined even though she doesn't know that.

She said she can no longer betray her friends because that's what they are and Aoi was her best friend and if she dies there will be no need for conflict. She wants all of us to live through this which caused Monokuma to fake cry and say 'what a sweetie she was' before I noticed how Aoi looked so shocked at what she tried to do.

He said that Sakura died for nothing if Aoi was believed and everyone got killed which I was getting annoyed about "she died because she believed in us so she died for a reason Monokuma even if none of us were supposed to die if this game didn't exist" I said making Yasuhiro nod and agree with me. Byakuya threatened Monokuma's boss after he said he quit and that Monokuma will still get his fix.

 _Genocide_ said she quit as well because she only played because of Byakuya before Kyoko asked Monokuma if he still thought Sakura's death had no purpose. Monokuma said it was punishment time and I knew he would find him and use him in the next murder, I just hoped it wasn't true this time.

This execution was called _The Dozer Master_ and that wasn't a surprise that Alter Ego was the one being executed I just have to give the _Flash Drive_ to Chihiro and make sure it still has Alter Ego's conscious in it. We all watched as the laptop Alter Ego was in was smashed repeatedly on the pedestal by the arm of the _Dozer_.

It was made into a ball when it was finished and I could tell no one was happy about it, no one should be but Junko anyway. Monokuma said he was going to read more of Sakura's suicide note and I sighed because I don't think Junko wants to reveal anything yet.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 12:18 P.M. on July 20, 2016. Which I do know that she didn't actually drink from the cup but I have it as Sakura having had a** ** _Protein Shake_** **already in the cup and the smell was left over.**

 **I do hope you enjoy this chapter and will continue reading.**


	10. News Room

**A/N: Hello, I hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Danganronpa or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Ten: News Room

Makoto's POV

The next floor of the school was open now but I don't think any of us cared by then that we get to visit the fifth floor. We met up in the _Cafeteria_ after we finished investigating the fifth floor before Byakuya asked for the reports.

Yasuhiro said Aoi and him checked out the _Botanic Garden_ which they are so lucky they got to do, Yasuhiro was shocked at the size of the flower that was the size of a beach umbrella. Aoi said that they also have a _Chicken Coup_ with five chickens and she doesn't know why that is.

She said that there was a _Shed_ full of tools that stood out and that was it, Yasuhiro asked if we found anything and Byakuya started. He said that he can deduce that with no stairwell going up that this school has only five floors as well as a _Classroom_ that piqued his interest, I'm guessing that it's room _5-C_ that he's talking about.

I was correct because he said that it reeked of blood and grease that had splattered blood everywhere, I never liked that they did that to the room. Yasuhiro asked what Byakuya thinks happened and he said that it explains what Alter Ego had talked about and that was probably where it started.

Kyoko said that she'll investigate the matter on her own before Byakuya asked why she insists on leaving whenever the situation gets bad, she looked upset by the accusation and I don't blame her for it. He asked her if she'd like to share something with the class and she asked what before he asked who she really is.

She said she doesn't remember anything causing Touko to say that's typical of her to forget. Byakuya said that it was a point made before telling her to control her _Halitosis_ which made her scramble to do so.

He said that if she sticks with the story certain liberties are forfeited and walked up to her asking for her room key which I didn't say anything about because you can't really change his mind if he doesn't want to. She agreed to the room key and gave it to him before Yasuhiro and Aoi said that if she does have amnesia then it isn't fair to treat her like that and I agree because we all do.

I wanted to stop Kyoko from leaving because I want to ask her something but Byakuya stopped me and I relented because he's right about her not changing her mind. Touko apparently really wanted to say something and Byakuya voiced that and she nodded before he told her she can speak and she started gushing over how merciful he is on her before he told her to get to the point.

She said she found something in _5-C_ , the classroom Byakuya was talking about, and held it out to us. It turned out to be a _Military Survival Knife_ which Byakuya only said was a survival knife so I don't think he knows what it means.

Yasuhiro was being paranoid and decided that she shouldn't be allowed to have a knife because her other side is a serial killer but I don't think he remembers that _Genocide Jack_ uses _only_ custom scissors. Byakuya said that neither of them should keep it because of the event with Sakura and Aoi said that it makes sense.

Byakuya said that I should keep it and I think he forgot that I might be framed for murder and after what we did at Sakura's trial I think it might happen because I was handed the knife. I said 'very well' then walked up to Touko with my hand out and she dropped it in my hand "now another weapon in my room that makes about four now" I said but I don't think they heard.

Touko was apparently really happy that Byakuya praised her for giving me the knife and I was the only one not happy about it, or at least that's what I thought before Monokuma came on the screen. "You shouldn't have taken the knife Touko" I said and she looked surprised at me before we headed to the _Gym_ to our angry Principal.

He was mad at what Kyoko did but I wanted to say something about taking the knife earlier, presently he was punching a fish like he was a boxer in practice. Aoi said he looked really angry and he said he was because someone took his treasure and that he trusted us before that happened.

Aoi asked what was stolen and he said 'as if you don't know' and that a security camera was taken out which was blatant disregard of school rules before he realized we're one short. "It was amnesia girl I knew it was her, wait no you're all to blame so good luck using me as a reference out there" he said and I think he was talking about when we go find a job.

Byakuya said it was a bold move stealing from the Principal and I agree with that but I don't know what she took either, it might be something useful though but I do wonder what it is. I was in my room locking my desk drawer where I hid the knife at so no one can easily get in, I have the keys to the _Trash Room_ today so I can melt it there so even I can't get to it.

I heard my room doorbell ring so I went to open it and found that it was Kyoko making me smile at her before I asked her what was up. She told me to meet her on the second floor _Men's Dressing Room_ and I nodded before she left and I followed.

She told me that she found a key and that she didn't want to do this in front of security cameras and I nodded, I asked her how she got it though and she told me that Sakura opened the Principal's door for us. She told me that Mukuro Ikusaba might be the mastermind and I told her no because she isn't so she asked me how I knew.

"She was posing as her sister Junko Enoshima when we got here, Sakura wasn't lying when she said 'Junko' doesn't look like her pictures" I told her and she nodded. She asked me to keep this from the others until we have more to go on because she now knows that the mastermind isn't who she thought she was.

I asked her if she could tell me what it is she's onto and she told me she can't quite articulate it herself and I nodded since I already know that she's looking for her father, or was before she came to this school. "I know what you're searching for so I don't think you're being unfair, I think I am to all of you" I said when she said that she thinks I must be thinking that she's being unfair.

She told me that she's going to try and find where this key goes to and she wants me to keep Monokuma busy before I nodded saying that I will but to be careful. I made her pinkie promise that and surprisingly she did so I did as she wanted.

I asked Monokuma if he was watching and asked him if we could talk, he came out by show of spotlight with a security camera shaped box around his head saying that he will once I tell him what happened in the _Sauna_. I looked at Monokuma with a blank look when he basically asked if I slept with (1) her and I shook my head "I'm into guys so no" I said and he nodded throwing the box on his head to the side.

I asked if that was the reason there's no cameras in there and he got nervous for a stupid reason before I said that there's no way anyone would hook up here and that it was because the lenses would keep fogging every time. He asked me what I actually wanted to talk about and I asked about what was stolen irritating him in the process.

I asked my _Vision Eye_ if Monokuma knows what we're up to and it showed a light green drawn circle with a purple 'Yes!' across it in diagonal like a 'do not' something sign. He asked if that was all I wanted to talk about before I said no and he stopped looking so mad "I was wondering if any book in the Library is one I can bring to my room as long as I bring the previous one back?" I asked and he seemed surprised but nodded.

"Yes you can check out one or two books and bring them to your room but you must bring them back before you check out more" he told me and I nodded saying that was all I was wanting to ask. He walked off and I hoped that it gave her enough time to check where that key goes and I also hoped that she's alright.

I was having a nightmare about my parent's deaths and all the others at home in Shin Sekai and about the fires in my home city's library that I was trapped in when I was little. I woke up though and saw a person in a ski mask about to choke me and they had the knife to, I was scared but I shouldn't use my dagger since it's meant for blood sacrifices and won't cut or kill anyone if the purpose is for anything but.

I closed my eyes but when nothing happened I opened them again and saw Kyoko but she was blurry and I couldn't hear what she was saying before black engulfed my vision and I fell back asleep. I woke up to Monokuma saying to wake up and found I had a major headache before I remembered what happened a while ago, I got up and found my drawer broken into except it wasn't connected to my desk anymore it was in pieces on the ground.

I checked so many places when I left my room after that but I couldn't find the others so I went to the _Gym_ and found them, they were surrounding Monokuma's shelled body. I asked what was going on and Byakuya said that he couldn't sleep last night because he kept wondering about Monokuma's stolen treasure and he decided to try to find him to ask him.

When he did find him he wasn't moving so when he deemed it safe enough he called everyone here and spent that rest of the time till now disassembling him. Touko called him a genius before Aoi said that she tried to get me but I didn't answer the door "sorry I blacked out twice last night and trust me it wasn't fun either times" I said and they looked at me worriedly before I said I was fine now.

Yasuhiro found the bomb but I could tell it was no longer active so when Byakuya tried to freak them out it was funny, it was even more funny though when he told them he deactivated it already. Yasuhiro said that it was so not funny before I asked if anyone knows why Monokuma just stopped working.

Byakuya said that it was probably the Principal like Alter Ego said before I told them that the Principal is dead, that shocked them before Byakuya asked if Kyoko told me that and I shook my head no. "Kyoko doesn't know, if she did she wouldn't be hiding secrets anymore" I said and they nodded still uneasy but I don't blame them.

We headed to the _Principal's Office_ and Byakuya told Touko that she has one minute to retrieve a mat tic (2) from the _Shed_ in the _Botanic Garden_ and she ran saying that isn't enough time but I don't _entirely_ agree. Yasuhiro asked if we should and Byakuya said yes since Monokuma is out of commission which makes no sense because if they were working through the late hours because they found Monokuma why would the announcement with Monokuma come on.

 _Genocide Jack_ ran up to us angering Byakuya who asked _Genocide_ where the tool he asked Touko to get was "they don't keep tabs on each other guys" I said when _Genocide_ asked what a Matt Tock was. Apparently she got that part and said that was one mystery solved and said that there was another one and I asked what the other one was.

She said there was a dead body in the _Botanic Garden_ and I wondered who that could be since Mukuro Ikusaba is already dead and I know Kyoko's not. When we arrived I saw it was Mukuro Ikusaba but she died already, because of this I asked what was going on because she was wearing the same garb as the one who tried to kill me in my sleep.

Byakuya said that it was a recent murder because the blood hasn't dried yet and I heard Yasuhiro say that you can't tell if it's a boy or a girl, Aoi told him that it's a girl because of the figure and chest. Byakuya said that it's most likely Kyoko because she's the only one not here but he was forgetting the last student who was supposed to be here with us.

 _Genocide Jack_ said she was going to take off the mask Byakuya said not to but she didn't hear him and did it anyway making the body explode. Byakuya freaked out and said 'there goes our evidence' before he asked us to get the water so we did.

Byakuya said at least we put the fire out but we can't really tell who it is now, he's sure it's Kyoko though. "Actually Byakuya its Mukuro Ikusaba, Junko Enoshima's disowned sister and my friend who's supposed to be in our class" I said and they seemed curious.

"I never told Kyoko this but her theory on another student living on campus wasn't wrong" I said and Aoi backed me up saying that Kyoko did say there's an extra seat in the _Trial Room_. Byakuya picked up a key that goes to the _Data Processing Room_ and I really don't want to go there right now, or ever.

"The _Data Processing Room_ right Byakuya?" I asked when Aoi asked where we were going and he nodded before we headed to the room. He inserted the key and unlocked it before he said his instincts were correct before he opened the door to see four computers on a _U-Shaped Desk_.

There were several security cameras on the wall behind it but there was a Monokuma looking door on the back wall to. Byakuya wondered what the mastermind would stand to gain by luring us here when he was looking at the computers.

Aoi tried checking the Monokuma door but it was locked before Yasuhiro said that the TV has an antenna which made us curious and Aoi ask if we can connect to a _News Station_ before Monokuma spoke. 'Lion, tigers, and bears oh my!' with a mad look before cackling making the others gasp in shock "you do know he's a robot? There can be more of him" I said when Touko said he was dead.

"Good job in not forgetting that Makoto my boy" he said and I flinched at the compliment again before Yasuhiro said he was talking differently and Monokuma said that you would expect two years to change someone. "He's not wrong Aoi though I do wonder why you're just now telling us that Monokuma" I said when Aoi said that his time must be off before he said that it was time to move to the main event.

Byakuya asked what he was talking about "because you sneaks are persistent in finding out about the TV here's your answer" Monokuma said before directing our attention towards the mentioned device. They were surprised to learn that we're on television, Byakuya was more angry than anything though while I just sighed.

Monokuma told the camera that this is the _School Life of Mutual Killing_ show the highest rated Television show in history that's live _24/7_ which isn't a surprise because they should expect this with all the cameras placed around. Touko asked what the point was making Monokuma turn to her, he said there's a point to every move he makes and that he's been giving us hints about the school's real purpose since _Day 1_.

Byakuya said that he did this to increase rating making Monokuma say he shouldn't be so cynical, that it's art, and that everyone's been eating it up. It's the ultimate reality show that he calls _Despairatainment_.

Aoi said that if this was airing live the cops would've come by now "Aoi are you blind?" I asked her and they all looked at me shocked "Alter Ego told us something happened outside of this school a year ago which by the way left the entire outside world to crime and disaster" I said. "Nice job again kid how'd you know that?" he asked me and I said that that was the only option left that would leave the cops to not want to rescue some kids from killing each other.

Byakuya asked who even backs him because the equipment alone runs in the millions making Monokuma laugh before he asked if it was hard to imagine anyone going to these lengths. He told us he still has his secrets and that we have to get back at the task at hand which made me sigh "we have a body to investigate guys" I told them when he said that before anyone could say anything.

Monokuma gave me a thumbs up and said that the rules haven't changed, I looked at the screen and wondered where he was filming this at because we're the ones in that room that he's showing on the screen. He told us that we have to get a move on for the Investigation and then Trial which is starting to annoy me.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this on my computer at 4:40 P.M. on July 20, 2016.**

 **1) I am sorry but I cannot say the other word let alone type it, I said something I can't type that has to do with the word but that's it.**

 **2) I do not know what it is called so I am so sorry about that.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. I got to ride in a Mitsubishi today as a rental car from the airport, it annoyed my sister and it makes my dad uncomfortable because he's six foot with a high driver's seat.**


	11. Innocent Savior

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Danganronpa or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Innocent Savior

Makoto's POV

We were in the _Botanical Garden_ for the investigation and I was glad to see that Kyoko was alright before Byakuya got my attention and silently told me to follow him which I did without question. We ended up going to Kyoko's room and found a wooden key with the character for 'six' on it so we went to the _Dojo_ to find the locker that the key goes to and found _Duralumin Arrows_ and _Bloodstained Packing Tape_.

When we were in the elevator I asked Kyoko where she was and she said the _Second Floor Dormitory_ and that the key she showed me is a _Skeleton Key_ that opens every door on campus. She told me that the details will have to wait and the odds are stacked against her so she apologized in advance for anything she says or does.

"It's fine Kyoko, I have a feeling this is the case that I'm framed for murder to shut me up anyway" I told her and she looked surprised then realized what I meant and looked at me sympathetically. When Monokuma said the _Trial_ begins now Byakuya said that the murder is without a doubt Kyoko which made me ask what proof he has.

He said the body was found at 9 P.M., Touko said she can vogue for that, he continued saying that it gives us a timeline for when the body was 'killed' because it wasn't there at 10 P.M. the previous night. He told us next that Yasuhiro, Aoi, Touko, and him spent those hours disassembling Monokuma who he had found inanimate which made Kyoko say that he never mentioned Makoto/me in that alibi.

Byakuya said that the sprinkler systems clear me except there are many reasons that the body couldn't have been wet, the flower for one. He said that I was with them by the updated timeline which was shortened because of the sprinkler system.

Kyoko said that the body was wet and Byakuya said that it was because the body had been put on fire after Touko tried to take the mask off so the upper body was wet when we were trying to douse it. Kyoko said that the killer could've covered the body with a vinyl tarp so the body wouldn't get wet opening the timeline again.

Kyoko said that she discovered such a tarp in her own investigation which made me shrug when she said that my alibi isn't that iron clad, oh well I said I would be framed for murder this time round so it doesn't bother me. Monokuma clapped and said that she doesn't back down praising her for her back bone.

Byakuya said that the weapon also does her in because the _Red Heron_ was a decoy and if it was the real murder weapon there would've been blood underneath the body. He said that the murderer splattered blood on the body and dressed them up to misdirect us using the blood of the missing foul in the _Chicken Coup_.

Yasuhiro went to the Monokuma files and said that there's blunt force trauma to the back of the head consisting of a _Metal Pipe_ or a _Cudgel_ saying whatever that is. "A _Cudgel_ is a short heavy club Yasuhiro, it was used in many crimes that happened where I used to live" I said before Byakuya said that he found the weapon already.

A pack of _Duralumin Arrows_ taped together with the _Bloodied Packing Tape_ that was in a _Dojo Locker_. "In response I say that Kyoko is the killer because we found the key to the _Locker_ containing the weapon in your room" Byakuya said before Kyoko said that she doesn't have access to her room anymore.

Byakuya asked her for a reason and one that explains to satisfy and she told them if they want to expose the school she can't be executed "actually this game is supposed to come to a close soon and I'm quite sure that it involves who the mastermind is" I said when she told us that. Monokuma said that they should vote and I'm wondering why he so insistent that Kyoko's the killer "Monokuma?" I asked and he said 'yes' looking at me.

"Why are you insistent on having Kyoko be the killer? We don't know who it is because we're only assuming, they are anyway" I said wondering why Monokuma is doing this. When he said the guiltier the chattier I didn't make any move to show surprise or anything like that, my face was stoic.

Monokuma said it was time to start the trial and vote and I never said a word before Kyoko said that I was the one who found the key "cast your votes on me I don't really care, I'm suicidal after all" I said with a smile freaking everyone out including Monokuma. I voted myself guilty and showed them something on my neck which was a scar from a knife "what is that?" Byakuya asked curious so I told them.

"A sacrificial blade that is used only for sacrifices and suicide, I've slit my neck five times in my life so I don't mind if I die or not even if I was set up like I said would happen" I told them. I was tied to a desk chair going down a conveyor belt when a giant life sized model of a bobble head Monokuma appeared in front of me supposedly to paint the picture of a student serving detention.

 _April 1st (Wed.) Day Duty: Naegi_ I think is the name of this execution but I'm unsure, I was stoic the whole time I know that much because I never felt sweat and I never looked away from the board. I fell down the shoot that I believe goes to the _Garbage Room_ and I wasn't really scared about falling or hitting the ground.

I woke up and thanked Alter Ego for saving me before I got up a little surprised because I've never actually felt like I was going to die then woke up because of something other than _Beatha Brigh_ (1). I got off the old mattress and climbed up the stairs to try and get the door open but it was locked, in the end I didn't try opening it and went to search for something but because of what Chihiro said about the food stocking in the fridge there wasn't anything.

I decided to lay down after I found the stale water that's been tainted by the garbage and went to find something to cover up with. In the end I found two newspapers that were in good condition and covered up with them falling asleep.

I woke up to a loud noise and saw Kyoko so I ran to help her and she thanked me for it before I got the ramen off her head which she also thanked me for before she said I need to eat. I was chugging down water before I told her thank you "you're welcome and now it seems you're back to full throttle" she said and I sighed.

"Technically I never am but you could say that" I told her and she nodded with a sad expression "the least I can do is save you for what you did back there" she told me and I nodded. "I'm going to save all of you even the ones who are already dead" I said and she asked me how I was going to do that.

"My world, the place I come from, is a place where death is never permanent it chooses who was supposed to live from this world and that one and resurrects them" I said and she seemed a little shocked and didn't seem to understand. She told me she was supposed to get blamed for my murder but Mukuro took that spot making me sigh.

"That isn't the case since Mukuro was already dead she took her sisters place, Junko's place" I said and she looked shocked again "Mukuro was supposed to play her sister who is the real mastermind behind this but you can't tell the others" I told her and she asked me why. "The game is starting to end and the ending is where we're supposed to uncover the master mind or stay here forever maybe even killed" I told her and she nodded before she told us that we have to get out of here.

I nodded asking if she has the _Skeleton Key_ which she held it up before we went up the stairs and she unlocked the door. When we pushed the doors open we found a large vertical cylinder room that I think leads to the surface somewhere, we started climbing and made it a long way up before I slipped on accident gaining balance again.

She asked me how I'm so calm with almost dying or the thought of dying and I told her I'll tell her when we get to my home if they all want to. When we reached a platform we stopped climbing for a break and when I was about to drink the water I offered it to her.

She looked up and said no, she told me her memories are slowly coming back and I nodded saying she doesn't have to since I already know. "Why do you trust Byakuya and I so much?" I heard her ask when we were climbing up the ladder "because all of us were friends before the game started, two years of our memories were erased so we could kill each other off without any problems" I said and I could tell she was nodding.

We reached the top so I opened the hatch and when we got out I saw the _Trash Room_ before I asked Kyoko what we're supposed to do now and she told me we have a talk with Monokuma so I nodded. We were in the _Gym_ and Monokuma said that once someone is put to death they're put to death, Kyoko said go ahead and I wasn't fazed in fact I was smiling when she told him that view ratings will plummet if I'm killed due to rough times.

It made him be quiet and she proposed the end game which was to find out who actually killed Mukuro Ikusaba which I had told her about but we need evidence which is why she proposed a retrial and investigation with no tricks. "There's no denying they'd eat it up" she told him and that got him to agree to the challenge but he added more like I had thought.

We were to uncover the mysteries of this place as well as the mastermind, if we win we all go free but if we lose we all die which isn't a bad gamble since I know we'll win it. He said we don't stand a chance against despair once we find out the truth but she knows most of it and I know all of it, Kyoko said that he 'shouldn't count your chickens before they hatch' mantra.

I had taken a shower before I left and used a certain spell from my world to get the smell off of me before I met with the others, they looked upset because of what they did. "So? I don't care if you condemned me, I was worried that I'd never get to see you again because I'd still be alive regardless of whether I was executed or not" I said and they were confused.

"He manipulated us, I had told you before that I would get framed for murder and that I don't mind, did you guys even know that I voted myself guilty?" I asked them and they looked at the ground. "I'm not going to let despair win over me because I have hope like I do for all of you, are you guys going to do the same or take his side?" I asked them and that seemed to do the trick.

Kyoko said that we have one more trial left once everyone but Byakuya was in front of us, I could tell he was crying though from the glint in his glasses when he moved them up. "What do you mean just one?" Byakuya asked running over to us and everyone looked shocked "we find the secret behind this school, which I already know but need proof, and we all go free either to my home or the outside world" I said and they asked what I meant but they looked happy regardless.

"I'm going to ask if you want to go to where I live and see our friends or go to the outside world which you'll learn about during the trial" I said and they nodded before Monokuma came on screen. We ran over to watch it and he said that he was giving us a puzzler after saying that we're going into the _True Answer Arc_ an all or nothing no holds barred.

He asked why the number of students was kept at sixteen, if there was a special significance to the number before saying if we draw a blank that it was fine and that the sweet hereafter should be wonderful. I think it's because of the number of classmates Junko has but I'm unsure if that's the case, it could also be the number of students who continued to live after _The Tragedy_ happened but again I'm unsure.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 8:20 P.M. on July 20, 2016.**

 **My sister apparently has an Earwig named Bobby that's been on our Bathroom Doorframe for a while now, he scared me twice since yesterday. Before I had to take a shower though I had to capture and before then he has scared me five times since yesterday. I'm sure I'm going to have a night mare about Earwigs tonight.**

 **1) Beatha in Gaelic means Life**

 **Brigh in Gaelic means Strength, Energy, Force**

 **The dot for the eye is something different but I don't know how to change it on my computer.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you whenever.**


	12. Mastermind Revealed, Secrets Unlocked

**A/N: Hello, I hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Danganronpa or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Mastermind Revealed, Secrets Unlocked

Makoto's POV

Monokuma gone on and told us that to make things fair everything is unlocked and to go 'hog wild' which is something I won't do, a _Muc_ (1) maybe but not a hog. Kyoko and I went to search on our own and went through the ascending gate and up the stairs to the _Second Floor Dormitory_ which had looked terrible with cracks all along the floors and walls, the walls that aren't collapsed anyway.

The only place that didn't have cracks was an ominous creaking door with light coming from inside of it at the end of the hallway. The door was Principal Kirigiri's _Private Room_ which I've never been near before so it was odd to be going in it.

I opened the door and walked inside asking her if she's been in here and she nodded saying she found nothing on _The Tragedy_ which doesn't surprise me. "Are you sure there's nothing there because I do see something along the wall that connects to this computer" I asked and she was confused before she remembered something.

It was apparently a password which makes sense, apparently she tried all the obvious ones and it did nothing so I asked her if I could try, she said I could. I took a seat and did the most obvious of all, her name.

It turned out to be a success and what I saw connected to the computer was really a door to another room. We walked into the room and I opened the _Party Box_ to see her father's skeleton, she told me I shouldn't have opened it but I already knew what was inside.

"I already knew he was dead but he wasn't dead when we got here Kyoko" I told her since she seems to have forgotten we lost two years of memories so we could kill our friends. "You can't leave him like this" I said when she walked off, I folded my hands together " _tri uairs am_ " (2) I said in my native language before I saw something in the bones.

I picked it out and saw that it was his _Digital Notebook_ which is good because it opens every scanner door in this place. Kyoko started talking getting my attention, she said she didn't come here to solve a mystery but to reconnect with her dad.

When she left I found something on the back of the picture she placed faced down and found it was a blue computer chip so I left the room and put it in. It was apparently all of us agreeing to the terms and conditions of staying here in _Hope's Peak_ for the rest of our lives.

Sayaka was first, then me, and then Byakuya, the next was Junko but Monokuma pulled the plug because we're getting way too close. "Wow Monokuma you really don't want us finding out about her do you?" I asked him and he shrugged asking what I was talking about so I let it go.

I told her that we're on to something and I asked her if she needed time on her own for a while and she nodded thanking me and I left. I was in the _Dormitory 2F- Locker Room_ looking at the lockers since I've never checked here before now, I tried my notepad and it didn't work so I tried the Principal's and it worked.

I found _Tarot Cards_ , _School Books_ , a _Glass Ball_ , and _Yasuhiro's Notes_ which I can use as evidence before I went to the other one and opened it to find _Kyoko's Planning Book_. I opened it and found that she was planning to have the school become a shelter and talk to her father about it, from how it turned out I'm guessing she convinced him.

I read the last entry and found that it said there are two despairs, I think she means Junko and Mukuro before I went onto the fifth floor to the _Biology Room_ which is now unlocked. I found Touko on the ground since we're in the _Biology Lab_ I'm guessing she saw blood, I asked if _Genocide Jack_ was alright and she woke up, she decided to crack a joke about 'being out cold for a bit' since it was icy in here to keep the bodies from rotting too quickly or at all.

I asked if was fun to always switch personalities without knowing what the other is doing in some place, she said it wasn't that bad because she has free reign and I nodded before she pulled out Mukuro's body. She lifted the cover showing the charred face, I feel bad for Mukuro because she died for no real reason other than to set an example.

She said she looked even worse already when she was a pin cushion and I mentioned how she was supposed to be killed by a blow to the head. _Genocide_ appeared behind me with scissors crossed in front of my neck but I stayed calm and collected.

She asked me where Byakuya is at but she asked about her 'Pookie' which I know means Byakuya "try around the _Principal's Office_ I think he said he was going to check there first" I said and she nodded leaving. As soon as she left Monokuma arrived so I turned around and asked what he had in his hand "a little gift" he told me and I picked it up smiling at it because this was a picture I took as a _Yearbook_ photo.

Monokuma told us to go to the _Trial Room_ so we all did and got into the elevator but I was worried about Kyoko since I know she said goodbye to her father. Monokuma was excited about this because you can tell from how cheery he sounds when he says 'let's get on with the show' and 'because this is the trial to end all trials I'll be participating to, remember you're supposed to unmask Mukuro's murderer and the secrets of _Hope's Peak_ ' he told us.

All of them had pictures without someone in them "can I see them?" I asked and they all nodded giving them to me, I looked through them with a smile. "The one who isn't in there is the one who took the picture" I said and they looked confused.

Byakuya said I was lying and said that memory doesn't lie which made me stifle a laugh "what's so funny?" Kyoko asked making me nod. "Don't you remember? We were all here at the same time a few months ago but Alter Ego told us that the school shut down a year ago which means we have memory loss" I said and they thought it over apparently.

"Yasuhiro and Kyoko have old school stuff in their lockers" I said taking out Yasuhiro's Notebook and throwing it to him, he caught it surprised that it was his handwriting. "Kyoko? Do you remember writing this notebook?" I asked and she said she doesn't but it is her handwriting "it talks about you talking to your father the Principal and persuading him into making this school a shelter" I said and they were mad saying it was all wrong, Yasuhiro and Aoi were anyway.

"You also don't have memories of meeting with the Principal and agreeing to spend the rest of our lives here do you?" I asked and they were confused again. "Kyoko and I found a computer chip that shows us agreeing to the terms and conditions of staying here forever" I told them and they gasped, Yasuhiro called it insane.

"Insane or not you can't deny it" Kyoko said and Monokuma said that I was correct making Yasuhiro and Touko ask if he was serious, he said another name for this place is the _Amnesiacs Ward_. "Our memories were stolen from us though right?" I asked and he said that I was splitting hairs and that he could lie however he wants.

Byakuya asked what memories were stolen from us getting praise from Monokuma but that we have another part of this _Trial_ that's to solve the murder of Mukuro Ikusaba. "Kyoko and I know who the killer and mastermind are since they're the same person" I said and Monokuma said to not keep us in suspense so I didn't

Kyoko said that the number of students enrolled here are sixteen and asked Monokuma if that were true and he said it was so Aoi assumed that one of us has to be Mukuro's killer and I told her she was wrong. Monokuma said it was interesting but that I found _ten_ bodies in the _Morgue_ which I refuted against.

"I only found nine, the other was recycled and used as the body, if there are ten bodies here and the mastermind wasn't killed to make it even who do you suppose was the killer if they're not dead?" I asked them and they said it was Junko who was killed and the killer wasn't killed. "But that means that Monokuma is the mastermind then" Yasuhiro said and I told him no "if Mukuro's body was used where is Junko's?" I asked and they seemed to get it.

"Also in the pictures where is Junko's face?" I asked making Monokuma start sweating "Mukuro and Junko are twin sisters so they switched places, how might I ask is that possible to fool us?" I asked and Byakuya answered this for me. "We weren't in a position to know who she was because of our memories being wiped" he said and I nodded.

"Junko Enoshima is the mastermind behind all of this including the reality show" I said before he shut down for a second getting Byakuya to say that playing dead is her specialty. Kyoko said to admit defeat but he rose up saying no before smoke surrounded him and Junko appeared with her multiple personalities, the first being 'King' saying that she's been waiting for minds of our caliber to come.

She also had a crown on and her voice sounded regal, the next was where she had no crown and sounded like she was a spy from an old spy movie saying that Mukuro was her fraternal twin sister and they were two sides of the same coin. The next was where she sounded insane sort of like _Genocide Jack_ and asked which one she was, of the military-minded and the cunning one of the two sisters.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this on my computer at 10:48 P.M. on July 20, 2016.**

 **1) Muc- Pig in Gaelic, I think it is anyway.**

 **2) Tri- three**

 **Uair- hour**

 **Am- time**

 **I'm sure I'm not typing it right but oh well I think you know what I mean.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see in a few minutes because I already have the last chapter in** ** _Doc Manager_** **.**


	13. Hope Vs Despair

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story but this is the ending chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Danganronpa or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Hope Vs. Despair

Makoto's POV

Byakuya was surprised even though I told him in the Botanical Garden that they're sisters Aoi was surprised saying that she killed her own sister while Junko messed with her saying her reasons run deeper than the ocean before saying it was because she was bored. She reverted to her 'spy' persona and said she hasn't talked to people in so long she's out of touch before reverting back to her 'insane' persona who said that it was probably because she's sick of her own company.

She explained thing in her 'intern' persona which has her hair in one pony tail instead of two, glasses, and a clipboard with a pen. She explained that she was to run the show from behind the scenes and control Monokuma so she took the reins and had Mukuro in her place except she was miscast.

She ran into a problem with that beings Mukuro wouldn't do well in the kind of crowd so they switched places as Kyoko just said and she told us that Mukuro is a supporting character despite her appearance. The viewers would expect a character like her to die early on so I asked if she killed her to get more viewers, this time she answered as a 'kitty' persona.

Her eyes were larger like a cat's, her mouth similar to that of a cat as well, her hands made to look like paws, and her voice sounded like an animated kitten on TV. She said that she was making an example of her because she was getting boring which was terrible before Kyoko asked if she was a traitor in Mukuro's eyes since you could see it in her eyes when she was impaled.

Junko put her right 'paw' to her forehead saying 'you saw that' and then going on to saying that 'she couldn't act her way out a paper bag' which was a terrible thing to say about your sister. I asked why she doesn't care about murdering her own sister and she said as soon as you step into this place family ties don't matter anymore only despair .

She changed to her 'insane' persona before saying that who cares how we die we're still going to anyway before Byakuya said to be quiet because he doesn't care about it. Aoi said there was something that's missing but she can't figure out what before Junko changed to another personality, this one where her hair is untied, her eyes are brimming with tears, she talks sadly, mushrooms spouting on her head, and her eyes look dead.

She said that eternal amnesia is a blessing in disguise which Yasuhiro said he disagrees with, this time she had Monokuma in front of her face and talking differently to before telling us to look at the screens above us and we did. A _Buddha_ statue with paws for hands and Monokuma's face for a face on the far left, the _Eiffel Tower_ with a Monokuma head as the top next to the previously mentioned one.

The _Statue of Liberty_ having Monokuma's face next to that one and a Sphinx with Monokuma's head again the next images was a giant Monokuma attacking a skyscraper and punching it so it fell, then a riot where people were wearing Monokuma masks and beating up property. Yasuhiro refused to believe it and he voiced that while Touko was saying that we have to remember or we're all dead so I asked if she can bring out _Genocide_ and she asked me what for.

"Because she might remember" I said before Yasuhiro said to get on with it already and she told us that _Genocide_ freaks her out and I'm wondering how that's possible if they don't remember the other's lives when they were unconscious. Byakuya said that she needs to get a hold of herself and bring her out already and I heard a sneeze before _Genocide_ came by for a chat.

 _Genocide_ looked around for a video feed that Byakuya asked her to look at and she asked who Junko was before she answered saying she was the Mastermind before _Genocide_ said it was good to meet her and she said it was mutual. Aoi asked why _Genocide_ didn't tell us when Kyoko asked if it was true and she said it was and that she saw it all.

She apparently keeps to a strict 'don't ask, don't tell' policy before Byakuya asked what did this which _Genocide_ saying that he knows already but he said he wants to hear her say it. She told us that it was exactly what Alter Ego said, the most despairing and bloodiest event in history almost overnight before she said the end.

She said that that was all she knows when Yasuhiro asked what she meant by the end and that she never explained anything, Byakuya said that it was enough and it was ridiculous. 'Spy' Junko said that it's embarrassing how much ridiculousness there is before mentioning the _Togami Corporation_ which isn't a good thing to do.

He asked what she was talking about and she told us that as soon as his family is mentioned he goes all for it before 'kitty' Junko appeared saying that they're talking about what happened to his people before a game card showed that was multiple choice. It all said the same thing and letter _B_ was picked and 'king' Junko appeared saying we were correct before she continued with Monokuma.

She said that all of Byakuya's family has perished which he called nonsense which isn't before she returned to 'intern' Junko and said that all casualties of those concerning the _Togami Family_ and their associates are confirmed to be dead. Byakuya said that it has to be a lie and Junko said that it happened a year ago that they died "she's correct" I said and Kyoko asked if Junko was serious before Junko had Monokuma with her now.

Aoi said we only stepped foot in here a few weeks ago which was false before Junko said that two years really do go by fast which Aoi denied saying that it couldn't have been. "Hey lets revisit something" I said and they were confused "students from the school made this place into a shelter a year ago, The Tragedy happened a year ago, what about two photos which one was of winter the other spring or summer and outside no less" I said and they seemed confused.

" _Spring_ and _Winter_ are the starting and ending seasons so a year, _Summer_ and _Winter_ are somewhat the same what does that say about _The Tragedy_ not having occurred then?" I asked and they seemed to get it now. "We lost two years of our memories" Byakuya said and I nodded Yasuhiro asked if the pictures were legit making me sigh.

"I had said they were I told you before I know more about this school than any of you because I remembered everything before Byakuya and Mondo started fighting about Byakuya investigating on his own" I said and they looked down at the tables. Kyoko said that the people we thought were strangers were actually our friends which was true "reason for the memory wipe yes?" I asked Junko who still had a hold of Monokuma.

"Yep yep" 'kitty' Junko said before she said that the first few semester were so full of hope, happiness, and ended the list with boring. Junko returned to the 'intern' persona and said that it wasn't long lived because hope took a year to disappear as soon as we developed a sense of equilibrium.

99% of the student body was killed because _Hope's Peak_ wasn't immune to The Tragedy which left only us the only survivors of _The Tragedy_ to decide what to do. She changed to her 'kitty' persona and said that _Hope's Peak_ became a shelter for those who didn't die like animals.

She went to her 'intern' form and asked us who turned it into a shelter "Principal Kirigiri did because he wanted to protect us while we closed ourselves in" I said before I saw Junko had Monokuma. She said he didn't know that _Despair_ entered his institution or that the concept of shelter could be mistaken for a prison.

She became an 'intern' again and said that the people who decorated the walls and doors were ourselves in paranoia but she didn't mention that I was the only one with Byakuya and Kyoko who didn't give into paranoia. Yasuhiro tried denying that we locked ourselves in "oh you forgot to mention that a certain trio didn't give into paranoia" I said and that got Yasuhiro to stop from finishing his sentence.

"Oh yeah that's right yearbook club president Makoto Naegi, student council president Byakuya Togami, and president of the arts club Kyoko Kirigiri" she said when she became 'depressed' Junko and that surprised everybody even Byakuya and Kyoko. Junko grabbed Monokuma and continued saying that Mukuro and her decided to create the reality TV show and make it a big hit before she turned to 'king' Junko.

'Only a fiendish scheme like this could possibly sate the hunger for despair wretchedness that the world has become' is what 'king' Junko said making Aoi say that 'you kept us alive so you can watch us die' which isn't really wrong just not the reason. I asked why so they know the real reason and 'spy' Junko returned saying that there are still people that hope for a better life and this is what she's doing to make sure they don't have it.

"So you hijack the airwaves to pirate us, that should actually be the obvious answer" I said and she turned to 'spy' Junko again saying 'nice job sir' before turning to 'insane' Junko saying how broken they'll be watching us massacre each other. Junko became 'king' Junko and asked how it feels to find the truth and have despair in the end making me sigh because they haven't got it yet "this was your plan wasn't it?" Kyoko asked making me smile, never mind someone did get it.

'Coming to terms with our situation is misery at its finest' Junko said making _Genocide_ bend backwards facing saying she thought she was tasteless, everyone was quickly falling into despair while I stayed calm. I always do when faced with a problem because at the end of it something happens that makes it worth it "who's in charge? Because I don't believe two girls orchestrated this on their own" Kyoko said before she asked if it was a crime syndicate or a family which was none of the above in 'spy' Junko words.

"Despair spreads like a geometric viral outbreak so it's a bit more abstract" Junko said before Yasuhiro started begging which Junko said she was immune to with Monokuma. If you try to bargain with a fractured psyche then you'll get ten counter arguments for every reasonable assertion we make, it was not surprising that Junko said that though because that says she has a fractured psyche.

"Whether you're lying or not doesn't matter to me but what does is beating you so I can help the rest of them" I said and 'spy' Junko asked if that's how I stay positive making me sigh. "I've been depressed most of my life until I came to Hope's Peak and met all of them I don't want them to die and with a little to a lot of effort I always get something good after something bad happens to me" I said getting their attention.

"I don't think I can change their minds if they fall into despair like I'm sure they will but I'll try my hardest and we will get out of here to see them again" I said not mentioning what I mean by 'them' because they'll see when we get out of here. 'Spy' Junko turned to 'kitty' Junko and said that we have to end the trial somewhere since we can't just talk all day we have to vote, there's also been a rule change.

If any of us writes hope down we all die, or in this case because Junko with Monokuma isn't saying it we'll all be here under this roof until we die of old age. Aoi asked even if it's only one and Junko nodded saying that she won't be participating in the voting to give us chance while Yasuhiro said the odds are in her favor.

"Yasuhiro, only those who despair will choose to be executed" I said and he agreed saying that was a good point "well lets paint a bigger picture for you" Junko said before she continued. "We'll die under the roof of this building right?" I asked and they looked shocked including Junko despite her being hidden behind the Monokuma bear.

Aoi said that we'll still be prisoners which _Genocide_ said not to knock it because we'd still have lives "guys we can't start thinking like that I'm not going to fall for your lies and get strung along again by it Junko" I said before 'insane' Junko appeared. Apparently I gave her an idea because she said that now because I said what I did that someone has to die on Hope's end and apparently that will be me, it made me smile and confused her but I didn't say anything because she'll choose someone else and I can't let that happen.

I looked down at the ground when she told them that if they kill me then they all live happily ever after which I know isn't the case, especially for Byakuya you can create strong bonds in a little more than a year if you know you almost caused their death and that's the kind of bond Byakuya and I have. 'Insane' Junko asked me if I don't believe in my friends and I shook my head "Actually it happened before and they felt bad about it if they do choose me because I'd feel the worse for not being able to save them like I had promised I would" I said getting Kyoko's attention.

I looked around to see that everyone was in despair which means they'll choose me for execution "sacrifice, sacrifice, sacrifice, a normal concept for me that happens almost daily I don't mind if I die because I'll come back and that isn't a lie, I'll also get to see everyone again and not in heaven or perdition" I said making them look up at me. "What do you mean?" Aoi asked me and I smiled at her "Sakura and the others can be resurrected in the place where I was born, I had asked all of you to trust me earlier and I want you to trust me now" I said.

"Yasuhiro didn't you want out of here the most, who cares if you're scared everyone is even me and I'm still moving, you know that crumbling for the mastermind is a sham" I told Yasuhiro since everyone here needs a push. Yasuhiro came over to me saying that I was right and that he wants out so bad he can taste it, next was Aoi.

"Aoi? We're going to get out of here for the people who didn't remember that's what you wanted most of all" I said and she asked me what Sakura would say causing me to smile. "She wouldn't give up she wouldn't want her best friend to give into something that we'll carry the burden of hope they can't" I said getting her out of her slump.

She said two things that Sakura would say and I nodded before she came up to me and told me that she'll say it in her place before I went on to Byakuya who I frowned at because I don't like seeing him like this at all. He was like this after I came back from the hospital and I hated seeing him like this that if it happens again I'd get him out of it because that's what he deserves.

"Byakuya what would your family do if they were alive? Are they going to stay in the shadows and do nothing or are they going to fight back? Are you going to let their legacy die or are you going to claim it?" I asked him and he came back. I was about to cry because that's what I like most about him, he's a jerk from a sheltered family but he's kind when something happens that he doesn't like.

Byakuya as usual said that he doesn't need persuading from underclassmen and that for men of breeding their word is their bond, he promised to kill the mastermind and he's going to. _Genocide_ said that she goes wherever Byakuya goes which isn't a surprise so I never said anything on the subject before 'normal' Junko asked Kyoko if she was going to go to my side as well.

"Oh be quiet over there, Kyoko your dad would want us to leave her to not be stuck in this place" I told her but she said that she doesn't even know her dad that well. "Read between the lines already Kyoko you were suggesting that this place becomes a shelter and he agreed because now it is, he had your name as a password what do you think that means? You're a detective remember you should know" I said and she looked up at me.

"We have to do what we can to bring his hope back" I told her and she broke out of it entirely saying that we have to that her father cared about her and what she does. "I'm glad you're back" I said and she thanked me for the reality check which I nodded at "you're more of the reason why luck exists Makoto, she depends on you" Kyoko said when she was in front of me.

Apparently my new title was _Super High School-Level Hope_ because she said that and I don't really mind but now we just have to be able to get out of here. "It doesn't matter what you do Junko because we're going to leave and you won't stop us when we do" I said and everyone except Junko agreed to getting out of here.

She kept telling us to shut up and despair but I told her that it wasn't going to happen unless we want it to and I wasn't going to, in the end she was the guilty one but I do wonder how excited she'll be about it. "Junko Enoshima, I'd say you're defeated" Kyoko said and I nodded noticing that she was about to explode with endorphins from despair after all that work she put into this and ended up losing.

Yasuhiro said she's taking it really well and I nodded "of course she is after all that work wouldn't anyone despair at losing?" I asked them and I think they got that she's actually happy about it. "How excited are you about this Junko?" I asked and she smiled at me saying there's no better feeling in the world, she tried bottling it by crossing her arms to where each one was holding the opposite shoulder saying that great is too pedestrian for the feeling that she's currently experiencing.

"You want to go onto punishment right because you'll end up in oblivion sometime doesn't matter how you get there?" I asked and she nodded before she hovered her hand over the red button that will start the execution. It hovered so she can speak, she said it was sad that it's ending so soon because she wanted to bathe the world in this glorious despair.

Before she pressed the button she said I guess you can't have everything but she can at least go do in style, I don't get why she said that though because her execution room the _Super Duper Nasty Torture_ execution wasn't even stylish. _Super Duper Nasty Torture_ was just a mash-up of all our executions in one, one I didn't even recognize later in in between _The Dozer Master_ and mine which was named _The Space Journey_.

I told them I had to get something before we go and they nodded so I went to my room and grabbed my dagger for the portal if they want to go to my world, I met up with them at the door. _Genocide_ sneezed and asked where we were and I told her we won before Aoi said that there's no way of knowing what's out there which made me shake my head.

"Do you guys want to start over in my world or in a world you don't know happened? If you go to mine you can get your memories back and see our friends" I said and they wondered what I was talking about. "Makoto comes from a world where death isn't permanent apparently" Kyoko said and they nodded "so do you? I said I would ask and I am" I said and they nodded saying they would like to see my how my life was that made me who I am.

"Are there donut shops there?" Aoi asked me and I nodded so she was even more happy at going "you can learn everything and anything there and choose to become what you wanted to when you came to _Hope's Peak_ or pursue something new" I said and they all nodded before I cut my wrist telling them that it's fine. I used my blood to write _Nuadh Bith_ across the line of the door where they'll part and asked if they really wanted to and they nodded.

"Congratulations guys, it is our graduation ceremony after all" I said before I pressed the button before the doors started opening revealing a bright light that was blinding.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this on ym computer at 12:35 P.M. on July 21, 2016.**

 **This is the ending chapter but I do hope you like it even though it's probably horrible, Junko has just too many personality changes so I feel bad that it isn't really that good.**


End file.
